Dissidia Final Fantasy: Wild Card
by reikat
Summary: Phoenix, a chimera able to take a human form, is pulled into the war of the gods as a Cosmos-aligned wild card. Despite the alignment, the creature officially fights for neither side. These are her one-on-one interactions with different warriors as she struggles to find her Road. Takes place at various points in the Dissidia timeline. Character summery inside.
1. The Rose Warrior's Feelings

_Summery: Phoenix is an original character from my original canon, acting as a extra-canonical dimension hopper. She has been my proxy when writing in worlds from different media when I don't have a story idea but want to write in anyway. More information on her can be found on my DeviantART account in the first folder of my gallery. You can also find a reference picture for her there if my descriptions aren't enough. Her human form has yet to be drawn but if you look up Ancient Greek fashion, you'll see examples of the dress she wears as a human. Her multi-colored hair as a human is a result of her canon backstory where the circumstances of her creation rendered her base form's ability to transform corrupted, giving her hair eight colored stripes to correspond with the scales on her back, instead of her base color of silver._ _Thank you for reading. I'm testing the waters with putting this challenge up on this site but if it does well, I'll start adding the rest. All of them can be found in the Dissidia Final Fantasy Challenge folder as well._

* * *

Phoenix was wandering around in her human form for a change of pace. There was a lull in the fighting so she was taking the time to seek out her friends. She had entered a forest when she felt something nearby. She followed her senses and peered around a tree. She cocked an eyebrow when she saw Firion, a young man in armor and a weapons master. He looked like hell, as if he had been fighting recently. In fact, the environment showed damage from his various weapons. "Firion?" she inquired, stepping out from behind the tree. The warrior looked up to see her and his face reddened a bit. Phoenix chose not to say anything. Firion was known as a man who was rather shy around women. Phoenix was a chimera able to take a human form and she could sense his feelings regarding her. She wouldn't call it love but it was a deep-rooted respect and admiration with a dash of an intense crush to round it out. It was rather sad, though. Firion seemed to have convinced himself that the woman was the true appearance than the chimera. Still, it was overall harmless so she had been content to let him think however he wished. "Greetings, Phoenix." he said, getting over his habitual slack-jawed look whenever they crossed paths when she was human.

"Were you fighting? Are you hurt?" Phoenix asked, approaching and coming to rest on her knees. "No...I wasn't fighting. Just...working out some frustration." Firion replied, unable to look her in the face for long. Phoenix narrowed her eyes a bit. While she left him to his not-so-hidden feelings in the past, it still kind of annoyed her that she was the only one who elicited these sorts of reactions from him. He could speak and maintain eye contact just fine with Lightning, Tifa, and Yuna. Sighing, she stood, taking his wrist as she did. "Whoa!" Firion said, as she easily pulled him to his feet and started dragging him off. It was just one more way of showing she wasn't human. Her natural strength was that of a horse-like being after all. "What's going on?" he asked. "I feel like doing something nice for you, Firion." was all she said.

The pair found themselves at a large pond within the forest. Phoenix let go of his wrist then and knelt down by the water. "Mind taking off your cape and armor?" came the question. Her intentions plain, the leigeman just blinked for a moment before sighing. He unclasped his cape, removed his turban, and took off his chest plate. Sitting there in the shirt he wore underneath, Firion tried to relax as Phoenix moved behind him and started working out some kinks in his shoulders. "Start talking, Firion. I've outright ignored what I've been sensing from you for quite some time but I think it's time for me to get to the root of the issue. What exactly are you thinking about?" she asked. The young man tensed slightly but he soon sighed, letting his head dip down. Phoenix just waited patiently, her fingers deftly pulling his hair band out so she could massage his neck and scalp easier. His silver hair was soft. "Do you...remember how we met?" he asked. As if Phoenix could forget. She was one of the Emperor's prime targets. Mateus was Firion's enemy, hailing from whatever world they came from. Phoenix had ended up getting caught in a trap by the Emperor who had ambushed her in a human form with the intention of subduing her and taking her to Chaos. His explanation went along the lines of her abilities being useful.

The young warrior in front of her just happened to stumble upon them and battled it out with his enemy to save her. After defeating him, Firion spirited her away and the rest was history. The Emperor had been hounding her hooves ever since. Her breath hitched when Firion's hand snagged hers from his shoulder. He turned his light brown eyes to look at her violets, his face red. "Ever since that day, I've felt this need to keep you safe." he said. Phoenix's face remained neutral as his eyes fell to the hand he still held. "Firion...is the woman you see before you all you see? Do you deny what I really am?" she as. "I don't mean to." was his only defense. Phoenix sat on her heels as he ducked his face down again, his thumb subconsciously running across the back of her hand. She didn't have the heart to pull away. Firion knew she was more powerful than most would give her credit for in either form. She had the appearance of a delicate woman but all her false form did was hide what she truly was: a potentially dangerous animal who needed no protection unless the odds were stacked against her.

Phoenix came to the realization that he was as much a knight as the Warrior of Light was. He had only her safety in mind because that was who he was but he didn't think her weak per say. It was only his youth in comparison to the Warrior's that made him a bit more protective. The Warrior recognized her strength and let her handle herself in a fight. Firion was ruled by his heart in this case, lending to his desire to protect her. "For what it's worth, Firion, I'm flattered. I don't understand humans very well and I find some of your hang-ups to be rather odd but that's what makes you special." she said. The young man looked up at her in surprise. "You mean...you don't find me silly or insulting?" he asked, his hand tightening slightly on hers. "Not at all. A strong-willed female human might find your attitude to be an insult but I'm a creature who recognizes and values a man's pure desire to keep those he cares about safe. It's part of who you are. I don't like being coddled, true, but I don't mind being helped by a human if needed. I'm strong and powerful but I'm not invincible." she said.

Firion let a small smile cross his features, his eyes looking at the hand he held. Her skin was inhumanly soft, just another trait as unnatural as her multi-hued hair. "Phoenix...do you still find your existence to be a crime against life?" he asked, softly. Phoenix tilted her head, wondering what brought that on. Her memories of her homeworld were very few and far between but she had come to the conclusion that a creature like her couldn't exist anywhere as a natural entity. "Hard to say anymore, truth be told. I think I've come to terms with what I am, just as long as you also come to terms with it." she said. Firion's face became a shade of red again as he looked into her eyes. "I know it's hopeless, maybe impossible for me to court you but...can I ask for one thing?" he asked. In spite of herself, Phoenix's heart started to pound a bit. She wondered if it was the shadow of the memories from her homeworld because the look in the young man's eyes seemed very familiar. Still, what his eyes were asking was something she could not allow.

"Your eyes betray you. You wish to give me your heart, even if I don't give mine in return. I can't allow that. You must remind yourself that this..." she said, using her free hand to indicate her body, "is only a shadow. This isn't the real me. If anything, I'm just a distraction you can't afford." she finished. Firion deflated but he slowly let go of her wrist. "I know...I'm sorry that I keep putting you on the spot like this. It's not very gentlemanly of me." he said, quietly. Phoenix considered him for a couple minutes as he closed his eyes in an attempt to get his thoughts in order. She decided that...perhaps she could grant him his wish. She took Firion's face in her hands, startling him a bit, before pushing her lips to his. The young man froze, eyes wide, as she kissed him. But after a few seconds, he started to reciprocate and his hand came up to lightly touch her jaw. When she pulled back, she couldn't help but grin at how red Firion's face was. His brown eyes looked at her. "Let that be the end of this, my friend. I have given you a gift to carry you through your battles but I... _we_ can't happen. Because no matter how much you wish it, I can never be human." she said.

Getting to her feet, Phoenix turned in place, taking on her true form as she did. She started walking off when she heard Firion scramble to his feet. "Wait." he said. She turned her horned head to look back at him. "Thank you. I'll work hard to keep going and I apologize again if I was...distracted." he said. Phoenix nodded before looking up at the tree canopy in thought. Firion tilted his head in curiosity, wondering if she had something more to say. She then audibly chuckled, shaking her head. "Firion...don't lose that kind heart of yours. As for myself, I think the next time we run into each other, it will be as man and beast. Things are looking rough right now with those manikins running around. It will be easier for you to bury whatever you're feeling when you see me as I am now. Just something to think about." she said, before walking off. Firion watched her go before turning to look over the pond. He started pondering why the Emperor was so fixated on the creature.


	2. The Dragoon's Motive

_Author's Note: I forgot to mention that each one-shot was written as inspired so there's a very vague timeline in this challenge. Some of the one-shots came about because of another piece in the challenge so if the timing seems haphazard in them, that's the reason why. I'm going to be uploading them in the same order I wrote them in. Also to note is that Firion, Kain, and Cecil were the first Warriors I wrote about in the challenge but what's going up here on this site are the Redux Versions. The originals don't mesh well with the rest of the challenge and were moved to my Scraps._

* * *

Phoenix was sneaking around in the Land of Discord. She was in human form to ease her passage back to Cosmos's land and because she knew from experience that she was less likely to be noticed by the Warriors of Chaos as such. Especially in this land. The only reason she was even in the area was because she was avoiding the Warrior of Light. He had tried to kill her for reasons she didn't know and she didn't want to take the chance of him finding her again so she went north to the Land of Discord, knowing he wouldn't follow her there. She was traveling alongside a high cliff when she heard voices. It sounded like her most dogged pursuer, Emperor Mateus, and his cohort, Sorceress Ultimecia, who happened to be Squall's enemy. Phoenix started to panic a bit inside, wondering where she was supposed to hide. Before the Chaos Warriors rounded the corner of the cliff face, a pair of arms suddenly pulled Phoenix into a shadowy crevice in the cliff. One hand clapped itself on her mouth to silence her while the opposite arm had wrapped itself around her waist. She was pulled against a broad chest and the chimera-turned-human began to struggle against her captor, her hands trying to pull off the one against her mouth and the arm around her waist. "Quiet." came the whispered command from none other than Kain.

Phoenix's breath was coming in short bursts as she stilled in her shock that he was there. She was soon distracted by the Emperor and Ultimecia coming to a pause just outside the crevice. "Still after that odd creature?" asked the sorceress. "Indeed. That beast has untapped potential in regards to her fighting prowess and I'm still very much intrigued by that spell I witnessed. Such a creature should be under my command as we fight the forces of Cosmos. It's a pity though. If Firion were still around, she would've been perfect bait as well." the man in gold replied. "Oh? Do tell." Ultimecia said. The Emperor chuckled, setting the butt of his staff against the ground. "Whispers spoke of how that young man harbored feelings of sorts for the creature's human disguise. I find it laughable, to be honest, but still it would've increased her worth as a pawn. According to ExDeath, it was young Kain who did him in." he said. That was news to Phoenix, who had wondered if the Warrior was acting alone in killing their allies. To learn it was actually the man in whose grasp she was trapped in now made her heart pound in fear. The Warrior had failed to kill her but Kain was another story. He was a dragoon and thus had speed to rival Lightning. He could kill her before the protective spell could activate in her defense.

Phoenix, not caring that two Chaos Warriors were outside the crevice, tried to pull out of Kain's hold but the dragoon only tightened his grip. The chimera's aversion to being touched was also running high the longer he held her, snatches of her memories filtering through her mind as to that aversion's origin. She tried again, only for Kain's grip around her waist to getting punishingly tighter. "Hold still if you don't want them to find you." he whispered in her ear. Face red from their rather intimate position and knowing she couldn't revert back to her true form because of the threat outside, Phoenix sagged against him. She started running through ways of escaping Kain whenever the Emperor and Ultimecia moved along because she wasn't about to let him run her through with his lance. Meanwhile, the Chaos Warriors were discussing Kain's possible reason for turning on his allies, noting that ExDeath had reported him refusing to sell himself to their side by becoming a Warrior of Chaos himself.

After what seemed like an eternity, the two finally vanished. Kain still didn't let go of his captive as they moved to the crevice's opening and peered out. "Looks like we're safe for now but I'm taking you from this place. Don't try to escape. Otherwise you will catch their attention for sure." the dragoon said. Without missing a beat, he easily lifted Phoenix off her feet, keeping his hand on her mouth, and walking off. The height differential made it so he was able to carry her easily. The chimera started struggling against him again but his grip was like iron. They reached a forest near the border between the two continents and Kain came to a halt. "Now, I'm going to let you down nice and easy. You won't get far if you try to run and we're still too close to the Land of Discord for you to change back without summoning our enemies." he said, lowering her down and letting her feet hit the ground. One last look around to make sure they were alone and he slowly removed his hands from her mouth and waist. Phoenix quickly turned to get him in sight, cursing the fact that humans had binocular vision.

"Are you going to kill me?" she asked. "Why would you ask that? Surely you didn't believe what the Emperor said, though it would explain your attempts to escape me." Kain replied. Phoenix glared with the hostility of a beast staring down a predator. "Don't play coy with me, Kain. There's no way the Emperor and Ultimecia knew we were in that crevice to start with and unless they habitually lie to each other, what he said must be the truth. The reason I'm all the way up here is because the Warrior tried to kill me and before that, I've felt the essences of our friends winking out at a rate that doesn't seem like it's the work of our enemies. You know something about this. Spit it out or I will risk discovery by changing back and taking you out of this war myself." she snapped. Kain knew better than to push his luck. Phoenix wasn't one for idle threats and she had more than enough power and will to follow through on the one she just served. He had hoped that she wouldn't have believed the Emperor, though he had spoken the truth, and gone along with him. Then he would've had the chance to put her down for the next fight. But it seemed the Warrior had already tried and Phoenix knew Mateus to have told the truth, which only served to render his plan impossible.

Sighing, Kain reached up and took his helmet off, shaking out his long, blond hair. He could hear Phoenix breathe in mild surprise. It was natural. Not many of their allies had seen Kain with his helmet off, with Jecht being one, and he wasn't in the habit of removing it as it was. The creature disguised as a beautiful woman before him had never see him without it on, given her penchant to follow Squall's example. His steel grey eyes met her violet ones as he sat his helmet against his hip. "I know now there's no point in hiding the truth from you, Phoenix. You're a wise creature and it seems my ally in this venture has already made you too suspicious of everything. So I will tell you what I know. Ask me anything and I will answer. It will be up to you to decide if I speak the truth." he said. That made her drop her defensive stance, though she was still cautious. Her eyes also kept shifting to his left hand as if expecting his lance to be summoned to stab her through the gut. "I swear to you, Phoenix, that no harm will come to you from my hand." he said. That seemed to satisfy her a bit because she started gathering her thoughts while running her hands through her multi-hued tresses and smoothing her chiton out.

"Okay, let's start with the obvious question. Are you the one striking down our allies?" she asked. "Yes." he replied. "Why?" came the next inquiry. "Short version of the truth is that this war is unending in nature. We fight, fall, and are raised again to fight anew. The price we pay for revival is our memories. We don't remember previous cycles due to this. But, as you know, the more we fight our enemies, the more memories we regain of our homeworlds. It was also told to me that the manikins have the power to kill us permanently. I revealed this truth to the Warrior. Tell me...how did he try to end you and do you recall him saying anything?" Kain followed up his explanation with a question of his own. Phoenix thought back to that day. "He...tried to choke me out. I was in my human form, obviously. I can't recall too much because I lost all sense of reason at the time. But I do remember echoes cutting through the haze of fear and anger. I think he said something along the lines of preserving me for the next battle. But if what you say is true, he was actually trying to..." she trailed off. "That's correct. The Warrior was trying to rescue you from defeat by the manikins. If you fell to them, you wouldn't be revived in the next cycle. It was most certainly heavy-handed but in some strange, almost twisted way, he was showing how much he values you as an ally, worthy of being saved." Kain confirmed.

Phoenix looked up into his handsome face, trying to discern if he was being honest. "Who did you kill? Did the Warrior kill anyone?" she asked. "I've done all the dirty work. His first and foremost duty is to protect Cosmos. So I acted as the sword instead. I've put down everyone except for Lightning, Laguna, Tifa, Yuna, and Vaan. Everyone else is gone but I've put their bodies in a safe place. You needn't worry about that. As far as I'm aware, you're the only one he acted against." he replied. Phoenix closed her eyes, taking in what she heard and weighing things in her mind. "Who told you this, anyway?" she asked, suddenly curious. "Golbez. He hails from the same world as Cecil and I. I trust in his words." Kain replied. "If Golbez told you, then it must be true." Phoenix conceded. "What do you mean?" the dragoon asked. "He and I...we have an understanding. He knows I fight for neither Chaos nor Cosmos. He's acted as my shield from the other side from time to time but not once have we ever met in battle. I can't explain our accord because it's ill-defined and you're the only one now who knows he and I are sort of allies. Suffice it to say, I'd rather not press my luck against a thaumaturge and he probably has no desire to fight someone who is loyal to none officially." she explained.

Rubbing her temples with her fingers, Phoenix took a deep breath as she continued to internalize what Kain had revealed. How many times had she been caught in the cycle of battle? How long had she truly been trapped in this strange world? While she had no reason to distrust what Golbez had said about the true nature of the world, it seemed Kain and the Warrior were putting a lot of faith on a gambit they couldn't be sure would actually work. What if Cosmos fell to Chaos and it was all for naught? What if her friends had been ended in vain? "Do you really think this plan of yours will work?" she asked. "I admit that it's based largely on faith but if Golbez is correct, then there's nothing to fear. So I suppose I should ask you if you'll go along with this." Kain asked. Phoenix shook her head. "I'll decide my own fate. At this point, it's too late for anyone to really save me. You can't kill me and neither can the Warrior. I'm onto you both now so even if you promise that you wouldn't try to stab me in the back, I'll always be on guard. Even so, I'm choosing to trust you, Kain, and I'm going to trust Fate to see me through to whatever end." she said.

"Even if it leads you to ruin without a prayer of revival?" Kain countered. "It is what it is. I'm fully prepared for whatever is waiting for me at the end of the road. Who knows? Maybe a miracle will happen. Besides, I know my own mortality but unlike you humans, I'm not ruled by the fear of death. Plus the idea of being the only ally on your side to willing go to her death by either your hands or his...leaves a bad taste in my mouth. I have a feeling that those you put to sleep had no choice." she said. The dragoon was rather impressed with her nonchalance and she had him on several points. The first one he took out was Cecil and each time, it was always from behind. Since Phoenix knew the whole truth now, she was correct in stating that there was no way for him or the Warrior to get the drop on her now. The dragoon sighed before holding out a hand. Looking at it, she then turned her eyes up to him.

"Since we're at an impasse, then I'll trust you to follow this road you've chosen to the very end. I don't know if we'll meet again but it was an honor to fight alongside you." he said. Phoenix blinked for a moment before realizing he was letting her go. She placed her hand in his offered one and they shook hands. It was an odd thing for her but she understood the meaning all the same. "Go quickly, Phoenix. Change back and return to Cosmos. I'll cover your escape if any of Chaos's minions comes sniffing around." he said, placing his helmet on his head. He summoned his lance and turned away, heading back towards the Land of Discord. "Kain..." Phoenix said, reverting back as she got his attention. He looked back at her with hidden eyes. "Thank you for telling me the truth. I'll do what I can to help him." she said. Nodding, the dragoon turned away. She did as well and they both parted ways.


	3. Paladin's Concern

"Phoenix, can I walk with you for a while?" came a voice behind the chimera. Phoenix had just left Order's Sanctuary after resting up a bit before heading out to wander. She looked over her shoulder to see Cecil, a white-haired young man who was one of the older warriors, just behind Kain in age. He had the ability to switch between two forms, much like herself, but it had more to do with his dual powers. To utilize the powers of darkness, he had to transform into a Dark Knight. To utilize the powers of light, he could switch into a paladin, which he happened to be in now. He was a chivalrous soul, very kind, and accepted Phoenix for what she was without question. It was easy to see why most of the younger warriors looked up to him as an older brother. He was more approachable than Kain, Lightning, or the Warrior of Light. "You may. I wouldn't mind the company for a while. Though, I sense there's something on your mind that compelled you to catch my attention." the equine-like creature said. "You're right. Let us walk and I'll explain myself." Cecil agreed. Phoenix started walking again, her silver hooves setting a leisurely cadence. "So what's on your mind?" she asked her companion.

"I'm concerned about Firion. Surely you've noticed the way he looks at you when you take a human form." the paladin said, cutting to the chase. Phoenix flicked an ear, remaining quiet for a moment. It went without saying that she was well aware of their mutual comrade's attention. "I have. I never bring it up because it's a harmless crush tempered by respect and admiration. Is there a problem?" she asked. "I couldn't say for certain. I'm just worried about our enemies catching wind of that and using it against him. And you as well. I know the Emperor's had his eyes on you for quite some time now. If Firion's feelings are made known to him, that will give Chaos's warriors more of a reason to come after you. If you're somehow captured, our young friend could act recklessly in any attempt to rescue you." Cecil explained. Phoenix hummed. She had considered the possibility herself but wrote it off as unlikely. Firion was young but he was smart and cautious. Regardless of personal feelings, he never just leaped into a fight. Then there was the other thing. "You assume I'd let myself get caught in the first place, Cecil. Firion did have to bail me out of trouble when we first met but that's only because the Emperor got the jump on me. I was careless. I'm not about to let that happen a second time." she said.

"I mean no disrespect but you honestly don't know how a man will act when the one he loves is in danger. You take on the form of a beautiful woman, Phoenix, when you transform. Firion knows, as we all do, that your human form is merely a disguise but that doesn't seem to have stopped him from nurturing tender feelings for you all the same." Cecll said. Phoenix looked off to her left, feeling a touch uncomfortable. Her companion had a rather formal tongue. If she had heard this sort of thing coming from a warrior like Laguna, it wouldn't have come off as such. The paladin sensed her discomfort and smiled softly. "I'm sorry if I'm dredging up something you'd rather ignore. I'm just concerned about you two and I'm curious about how you will proceed." he said. The chimera sighed before shaking her neck. "Firion will have to learn that it's only a shadow he loves, if you really want to call it that. The vibes I've been getting are something less than that. In any case, Cecil, you pretty much helped me decide that I actually need to talk to him about this anyway. While I highly doubt he'd be reckless if Chaos's chumps somehow manage to catch me, I should nip this in the bud all the same. I'm not a human like him so I can't return any feelings he has. My human form is just something that's a part of me...and I don't know why." she conceded.

Cecil pat her neck, mildly surprised she let him do so. Phoenix had an odd aversion to being touched, to the point where some of the others made it a habit to ask permission every time they wanted to. Kain had ventured a guess that perhaps something had happened to her in her homeworld to cause her aversion and it was deeply entrenched in her subconscious. It seemed the most logical explanation. Of course, there were times where the warriors would touch her without thinking and she didn't do anything aside from shy away from their hands. Sometimes, like just now, she did nothing as if welcoming the contact. "I do have another question, Phoenix." he said, breaking the companionable silence. "What is it?" she prompted. "Why is the Emperor after you? It's almost to the point of obsession, all things considered." came the statement. "If I had to wager a guess, it must have something to do with this odd power I seem to possess. Sometimes if I'm in over my head in battle, a mysterious aura awakens within me and manifests as blue flames around my body, which then take the form of a dragon. Yuna is one of the few who has witnessed this and she believes it's some sort of protective magic. It's not something I can consciously control. It's like the spell has a mind of its own and activates in the event I'm in the kind of danger I can't fight my way out of. I suppose the Emperor finds this power interesting and is hoping to force me to serve Chaos in order to control and utilize it. Such is the fate of a wild card." she mused.

Cecil had to give her that. Though she was a friend to all the Cosmos Warriors, Phoenix actually wasn't on either side. She maintained a neutral standpoint but as time showed over and over again, neutral didn't mean she didn't care about anyone but herself. She was a neutral force in this war out of a desire to find her Road. Lightning was the one who called her a wild card and it was true. Her neutrality meant that either side could claim her loyalty if things ever got there. All things considered, though, Phoenix had done remarkably well in walking the path she had chosen. Cosmos asked nothing of the creature that she wasn't willing to do and Phoenix often came to the aid of the warriors themselves if they needed it. That was enough for both her and the goddess of harmony. The chimera paused, looking out towards the Land of Discord. "What is it?" Cecil asked. "Nothing. I think I'm going to head that way. I sense Firion in that direction so I might as well go talk to him. I'm going to take my time reaching him. There's no hurry." she explained. "Of course. I'm going to look for Kain. Perhaps our paths will cross sometime in the near future." the paladin replied. Phoenix nodded in farewell and headed off.


	4. Dark Is Not Evil

_Author's Note: Golbez is one of two Chaos Warriors to have been inducted into the challenge when I wrote it originally. The Emperor may yet make an appearance in it but for now, it's just Golbez and Gabranth._

* * *

Phoenix was lying face down in shallow water at a lake. She was in her human form, the color of her hair the same as the armored plates that adorned her back in her true form. She wore a white chiton dress, stained red in places. Wounds danced up and down her body and her violet eyes were closed. She was just resting. She wasn't unconscious. Phoenix thought about she got into her state. Many manikins ambushed her, leaving her little choice but to defend herself. The battle was hard fought. One particularly powerful manikin hit the chimera so hard with an attack, Phoenix was sent flying into the lake.

As she sank beneath the surface, Phoenix transformed and allowed the human body's natural buoyancy to take her to the surface. When she broke through, the manikins were gone. She slowly paddled to the lake shore, crawling on her hands and knees when she was close enough. At that point, she collapsed. Her wounds stung but the water had washed them clean. She had no fear of infection and all were in places that had no scales. "So tired." a thought drifted lazily through her head. Suddenly, the sounded of armored footsteps met her ears.

"Run afoul of manikins, Phoenix?" came a deep voice from somewhere above her. Phoenix slowly opened her eyes and lifted her head, her wet hair curtaining one. Standing above her was an eight-foot giant of a man in black-blue armor. His face was hidden behind a horned helm. "Tch. Shut up, Golbez." she replied, with a smile that didn't match her words. Golbez was one of Chaos's chosen but it was clear to Phoenix that he was acting as a mole for Cosmos. He would fight her chosen to keep up appearances but in reality, he was helping those he fought to realize their true potential. She had met him before and they had an understanding about their positions in this war.

"The ones who did this to you must've been powerful." said Golbez. "Indeed. I'm lucky I wasn't killed, either from my wounds or from drowning. I refuse to die here." said Phoenix, putting her face down in the sand again. The large man crossed his arms and took a couple steps to the left, looking toward the Land of Discord. "Your heart is admirable, Phoenix. Not to be one of Cosmos's chosen nor Chaos, you fight for yourself and never give up." he said. Phoenix took a deep breath. "I know we have an understanding but shouldn't you finish me off before one of your comrades appears?" she asked. "You are in no danger here. My...comrades, as you call them, are off fighting their own battles at the moment." he replied.

A brief silence fell between the two as Phoenix slowly moved her hand up to grip the sand above her head. "Then why are you here instead of fighting Cecil?" she asked. "My obligation to him will come soon enough. He's currently tracking me but he won't arrive in my chosen battlefield for a while. I came here to kill the time and instead I find you here." said Golbez. "So tired. Those manikins...monstrosities that live only to fight." she muttered. The armored giant looked back down at her, taking notice of the waning light in her. "One thing that amazes me is that not one manikin has taken your form, Phoenix. Could it be because you're not officially on either side?" he wondered. "I haven't the faintest idea." came the reply.

Golbez hummed a little before turning his gaze back to the Land of Discord. The sky over there was red and foreboding. The sky behind him lightened up gradually before it shined the brightest over a tall tower, Order's Sanctuary. That was where Cosmos resided. He heard a small groan of pain from the woman nearby. "Are you going to give up finding your road, Phoenix? Your light is beginning to fail." he said. His hidden eyes turned back to see hers lifting up to meet them. A scowl was on her lovely face. "I will never give up. I don't belong here any more than you do and I will fight to make my dream come true." she growled. "A dream?" asked Golbez, barely containing his interest. "My memories are shattered. But deep down, there's a feeling that there's someone I need to return to. If I fade away now, there's no guarantee I'll be able to come back again." she said.

She lowered her head to the sand again, her eyes closing. "I promise you, Golbez. I'll never stop searching for my road. I've been trapped in this world for far too long. Whoever is waiting for me...his strength is what helps me continue to move forward. I must persevere for his sake." she swore. After that, she fell unconscious. Golbez stood where he was for a few minutes, considering the woman at his feet. Her light had dimmed to almost nothing but it still glowed, a sign of her determination to see this through to the end. He debated what to do with her. He couldn't leave her there where an enemy, manikin or one of Chaos's chosen, could put an end to her. In the end, the thaumaturge decided to take the risk of bringing her to Cosmos. There, she'd be safe.

Walking closer and kneeling down, Golbez's large hands turned her onto her back, a claw on one gauntlet brushing her hair from her face. He then slipped one hand around her shoulders and the other under her knees. Golbez then stood up fully, Phoenix's left arm hanging down, the other on her waist. Her head was bent back, showing off a flawless throat. Golbez took no notice of that as he turned in place, teleporting them into Order's Sanctuary. He landed about thirty feet from Cosmos's throne and, thankfully, only the goddess was there. The woman in white with sunshine hair saw him and stood up. Golbez walked the short distance to stand before her.

"Forgive my intrusion, Goddess of Harmony. I came across Phoenix badly wounded near a lake. I decided to bring her here so she'd be safe." he said. Cosmos looked down at the woman and her surprise was in her eyes. It was plain to Golbez that she had never seen the chimera in a human shape before. "I thank you for bringing her to me. She will be cared for here." Cosmos then said. The thaumaturge knelt down to set Phoenix down on the water covered floor of the Sanctuary. He turned away to leave but Cosmos stopped him. "How did this happen?" she asked. "Manikins, apparently. This chimera is something special." he replied, turning back to look at the unconscious female.

"Did she speak to you?" asked Cosmos. "Indeed. As you're aware, Phoenix and I have an understanding and we've never traded blows this entire conflict. She spoke of a dream. A dream to escape the conflict and return to someone. Likely a man of some kind from her homeworld. The way she spoke of him makes me think whoever this man is, he holds a special place in her heart." explained Golbez. Cosmos closed her eyes as silence fell. "Deep down inside her is a memory of love for someone. It is as you say. If only Phoenix were to become one of my chosen, I would imbue her with my power as I have done with the rest. A crystal will ensure her survival after my gambit brings me to my end." she said. Golbez's helm hid his incredulous expression.

"Your gambit has already torn your strength asunder. Your ten warriors already hold most of it. To split your power an eleventh time would certainly hasten your end before your time." he said. Cosmos let a wry smile cross her beautiful face. "The choice is hers alone and its still before her. Maybe Phoenix is an anomaly that defies the laws of this conflict. We shall see in the end what happens." she said. Golbez considered her words before turning away. "I have lingered here too long. I must be on my way." he said, before vanishing. Cosmos looked back down at Phoenix's still form. She smiled again before reaching out a hand. Light surrounded her hand and Phoenix's body glowed in response. "Rest, child, until you have strength enough to awake. You are protected here." she said. Phoenix didn't respond but the goddess could see that her light was growing strong again.


	5. Hope's Lost Light

Phoenix was sitting near the cliff nearest Order's Sanctuary. Her legs dangled off the edge and her hands were folded in her lap. She was thinking about something troubling. For a while now, she had sensed the life energies of Cosmos's chosen blink out one by one. She couldn't tell who had fallen and who hadn't. At this point there was seven still around, not counting herself. The chimera-turned-human sighed, pulled her feet up and around, and stood. She started to walk along the cliff when the Warrior of Light appeared.

She stopped and faced him. "Something doesn't feel right." she said. "What do you mean?" asked the nameless man. Phoenix's brow furrowed as she looked into the distance. "Our friends...I sense that many have gone. I can't tell...who's gone and who isn't." she replied. She took a few steps away from him, her back to him. The Warrior considered her as she did. He took in her appearance. He had seen it before but in light of what he was there for, it struck him then that Phoenix made an attractive woman. Her multicolored hair was down to her mid-back, her violet eyes held much wisdom, and her lips looked temptingly soft. "What exactly do you mean by 'many have gone'?" he asked. "Exactly what I said. What's alarming is the rate at which their life energies vanished. Our enemies can't be the ones doing this." replied the woman.

"Forgive me." came the Warrior's words. Confused, Phoenix turned to face him, only have her legs swept out from under her. She hit the ground with a surprised grunt and the Warrior was suddenly on top of her. His hands closed on her neck and he started to choke the life out of her. Full-out, animalistic, primal fear destroyed any human sentience the chimera had. With it went any idea of reverting to her true self. She clawed at the nameless man's arms in a weak attempt to get him off. "I'm doing this because I need you to pass on to the next cycle. We can't win this war. I don't know what fate would await you should you be killed by the manikins but I won't risk your life for that." he said, his eyes sorrowful at his actions.

Phoenix struggled to breathe, unable to speak because of it. "When the war begins anew, you won't remember that I ended your life. Indeed you won't remember me either. I need you to pass on because, regardless of your neutral position in the fight, there's no denying you're strong. My comrades will need that strength if they are to find their crystals." he then said.

It pained him to be the one to kill her so she'd have a fighting chance the next time as much as it pained both him and Kain to do the same to the rest of their allies. Many of them were already put to sleep. Kain was actually tracking down Phoenix on the other side of the landmass but the Warrior had sensed her close by and so took it upon himself to be the one to put her to sleep. Maybe in the next fight she would join Cosmos as one of her chosen and bring the cycle of war to a stop. Phoenix's struggle grew weaker as her body started to shut down from lack of air. The Warrior could sense her light was also diminishing.

The tables suddenly turned then. Just as Phoenix's eyes slid shut, a vicious blue aura suddenly shot around her body. The Warrior's eyes widened as a dragonesque face appeared in the blue flames and audibly snarled. The aura surged up from Phoenix's body and the Warrior was sent flying backwards, landing on his back some feet away. His helm clattered to the ground next to him, his mane of silver-blue hair splaying out. He sat up as Phoenix suddenly took a deep breath to replace her depleted air. The aura had turned into a specter of a blue, serpentine dragon. The woman the Warrior had attempted to put down slowly rolled to her side.

The Warrior's eyes were locked on the specter, which let its form surround Phoenix in a protective shell. It gave a loud roar before shattering like glass. The nameless man's eyes fell to Phoenix who was on her hands and knees. Her shoulders were shaking uncontrollably as her body started to spasm. She looked around her shoulder at the one who nearly ended her, tears streaking down her face. She turned it away as she gave a loud, anguished cry. "Agh!" her voiced echoed across the plains. She got to her knees as her body started to glow white, prompting the Warrior to cover his eyes.

When the light died, Phoenix was back in her true form. She snorted before turning hardened eyes on the Warrior of Light. She charged him and he scrambled backwards, summoning his sword. The chimera's scorpion tail lashed out and hit the hilt, sending the weapon flying out reach. "Be still!" she roared, her stinger aimed at the Warrior's unguarded head. The Warrior slumped, defeated, the rest of the way. He was amazed how their roles had been reversed. Before, a woman had been at his mercy. Now, he had a huge, angry animal standing over him with a deadly stinger that could end him even if it were dry.

Phoenix's horns flashed in the light of the tower in front of them as she snorted again. "I don't know what's going on in that puny, human brain of yours but I will not die here in this world. Save the excuses. I don't want to know what reason you have for attempting to end me but I'm sparing you for Cosmos's sake." she growled. The chimera started to back up, her stinger still aimed at his head. "Now, I will go forth from this place and if you value your life, you will let me go without hindrance. Follow me at your own peril. I will not hesitate to end you next time." Phoenix warned, her words dark and full of promise.

The hoofed animal backed up a few steps, her tail lowering to half-mast, before turning and galloping off. The Warrior slowly got to his feet. With her threat went his chance of saving her from a fate to die by the manikins. Picking up his helm and sword, the nameless man looked to where Phoenix was in the distance. "All I wanted was to protect you so you may live in the next cycle. That's all I ever wanted." he said, aloud. Dismissing his sword and placing his helm back on his head, the Warrior made a mental note to get in touch with Kain and let him know Phoenix had escaped. One way or another, the Warrior knew the chimera had to pass onto the next conflict.


	6. The Man with the Machine Gun

Phoenix was walking through some plains when she spotted someone sitting down near a lake. She smiled as she recognized the blue coat. She turned her hooves in that direction and started walking. "Laguna." she said, causing the man to turn around. "Hey, Phoenix. Fancy meeting you here." he said. The chimera smiled. Laguna was a happy-go-lucky man with long black hair and amazing green eyes. He also had a horrible sense of direction and an ineptness with pretty women that sometimes caused his leg to cramp. The first time they met, Phoenix been in her human form and Laguna's leg did just that. Now, whenever they met, Phoenix remained in her true form.

She tilted her head as Laguna turned his head back to look at the lake. He seemed...subdued, something that wasn't him at all. She closed the gap between them and lowered herself to the grass, folding her legs under her. A small silence fell between them before Phoenix's horned head swung to look at him. "Something on your mind, Laguna?" she asked. "Just thinking about the memories I gained back from fighting. They're fuzzy but I vaguely recall a woman with brown hair. She's wearing a pale yellow turtle neck sweater, a matching head band, and jeans. Then I recall a grave stone but the name is too fuzzy to make out. For some reason, I get blue thinking about it." he explained.

Phoenix hummed. The rules of this world dictated that warriors summoned to this realm (or ensnared like she was) arrive almost nothing remembered from their pasts. Cosmos's chosen found out that the more they fought, the more their memories returned. Phoenix, who took all kind of measures not to fight, didn't have that luxury often. She mostly fought the manikins when she had no other choice. So, compared to the others, her memories were too few to give her any clue as to where she came from or where she must return to. The chimera turned to face Laguna again and was surprised to see how sad he was looking at this moment.

"Laguna?" she ventured. "Sorry. I just feel as though I'm letting down that pretty lady in my memories by not remembering who she is. Normally, that wouldn't bother me but this time, I feel like a failure." he said. Phoenix let him lean over onto her back, resting his forehead on the armored plate scales there as she turned her head to look over the water. "Maybe that lady is someone important to you. Maybe that's what's you so down." she said. "I think you're right. Every time I think of her, my heart just aches." said Laguna. He turned his head so his cheek was against the scales on the chimera's back.

"Can I come clean about something, Phoenix?" he asked. "Sure." came the reply. "When I first saw you in your human form, you reminded me of that lady. I can't put my finger on it but you seem a lot like her from what I can remember." he said. Phoenix swung her head around to look at the green-eyed man out of a violet one. "Do I now? Most interesting. I may not have any answers for you but it sounds as if that lady was a kind and gentle human. If her memory is serving to depress you, then perhaps she was someone you loved at one point." she wagered a guess.

As if on cue, Laguna's leg went bad. Phoenix chuckled as he swore under his breath, grabbing at the offending leg, and rolling around on the grass trying to make the pain go away. "That was a cheap shot, Phoenix." he growled through the pain. The chimera let out a laugh. "I was only speaking what I think is the truth. Besides, given your reaction, I must be right." she said. "Yeah but...I don't remember her name or what happened to her." protested the man with the machine gun. "Your head maybe, but the heart is something else. Just because your head forgot doesn't mean your heart forgot whatever feelings for her were." she said.

Laguna took a deep breath as the pain in his leg finally eased up. He sat up and stretched it out, testing to make sure it was really better. "If only there was some clue as to what her name was. Maybe if I learn that, I won't get so down. I can't face the others unless I'm in a chipper mood." he said. Phoenix was looking at him and she sighed, shaking her head. "Am I the only one you've told your memories to?" she asked. "Well...yeah. I didn't want to worry the others, Yuna in particular. That girl's something else. She feels it's her duty to make sure everyone's in high spirits the best she can. I don't feel right, unburdening to them. Lightning would likely call me a sentimental fool. I wouldn't mind that if these memories weren't about that woman." he explained.

"Fair enough, I guess." said Phoenix. Laguna grinned and stretched his arms. "See there. I'm feeling better already. Thanks for listening." he said, standing up. Phoenix got to her hooves. "Where are you headed?" she asked. "Probably back to the others. I came here by myself so I could think about what I remember without them worrying. I told them I was scouting ahead." Laguna replied. "Think you can make it back without getting lost?" she asked. The green-eyed man faltered. "Er...if you could point me in their direction, that would be cool." he said. "He's lost." the chimera thought dryly. "How about this? I'll take you to them myself. If I tell you where to go, you'll just get lost." she offered.

Laguna nodded and they started to walk. As they headed north to where Laguna's companions were, it started to rain a little. As messed up as this world was, at least the rain felt the same. Laguna was humming something as they walked along and Phoenix felt more relaxed than she normally allowed herself in this dangerous world. With Chaos's chosen and the manikins running around, being lulled into a false sense of security could cost you. "The rain feels good." Phoenix sighed. "I agree. Rain's a good thing. Helps remind us this world's like any other world..." Laguna trailed off as he came a sudden stop. Phoenix looked back him, confused.

"It was Raine!" he exclaimed, getting excited. "Huh?" came the confused statement from his companion. "That lady I was telling you about. Her name was Raine. I remembered it when you started talking about the rain here." said Laguna. Understanding lit up Phoenix's eyes and she smiled. "I'm glad you remembered. Raine...pretty name." she said. "Sure is. I may not remember much but I feel so relieved remembering her name." said Laguna. They kept walking and eventually, Phoenix stopped. "Your companions are close. Just keep walking in this direction and you'll run into them." she said.

"You're not going to come with?" asked the green-eyed man. "No. My path leads elsewhere. I still have to decide what I'm going to do that will ensure I escape from this world." said Phoenix. Laguna set a hand on her neck. "Fine, then. Thanks for listening but if you run into anyone else, could you not tell them I was down in the dumps? I don't want them to worry." he said. "Very well. It's the story you have to tell." said Phoenix. Laguna grinned and departed. The chimera looked up into the falling rain and smiled. "Raine, huh? If you're somehow able to hear me, Raine, know that Laguna is fine. He misses you but soon you'll be together again." she said before heading off to the east.


	7. Lady and the Thief

Zidane was walking in the mountains, scouting things out, when he heard speaking. Leaping into a tree and silently moving through the treetops, he spotted the Emperor Mateus advancing threateningly on a pretty lady with multicolored hair and wearing a white dress. "How long do you plan to continue your opposition of joining us, Phoenix?" asked the man in gold. "For however long it takes for me to find my road and get out." replied the lady. Zidane's tail twitched at what the Emperor called her. "Phoenix? As in the chimera who helped me and Bartz out of a jam a few days ago? That lady is her?" the thief wondered.

By now, Phoenix's back was to a tree and the Emperor reached out to clasp her chin. "Such a delicate creature, when you are not in your fiendish true form. Without that tail of yours, you are just as weak as any of Cosmos's pawns. No magic, no skill in any weapon. I am quite fortunate to have run into you during a time when you are most vulnerable." said Mateus. Phoenix growled and slapped his hand away. "Don't push your luck. I could easily revert back and snap you like a twig before you could raise your staff to cast a spell." she snapped. Up in the tree, the monkey-tailed Zidane was having a mental battle about whether or not to step in.

The Emperor and Phoenix made that decision for him. The lady started glowing and changing but Mateus acted fast and planted a Dreary Cell spark near her. The spell erupted, trapping Phoenix inside. Zidane had to keep his head as her screams filled the air. When the smoke cleared, it was revealed that Dreary Cell had interrupted her transformation. Phoenix lay on the ground, some blood flowing from her mouth as well as various wounds on her body. Her dress was somewhat charred. Mateus chuckled before using his boot to turn her onto her back. "Ugh." Phoenix moaned, her violet eyes closed.

"Nice try but your transformations are too slow. No wonder you spend a majority of your time as a beast. Soon, you'll learn to call me master and you will serve me." he said, turning his back. "Like hell, I will. I have no master, even as a beast. I serve no one." Phoenix uttered, causing him to look back. "We shall see in the end. Once you realize there is no escape, you will be begging for my reign." said the Emperor. He turned in place and vanished. Phoenix made her hand twitch and groaned. "I know I'm not alone here. Show yourself." she said.

Taking that as his cue, Zidane dropped from the tree and went to her side. She opened her eyes and relief spread on her face as she saw who it was. "Zidane. You're here." she said. "Yeah." said the thief. He reached into a pocket and took out a Potion. "Let me give you hand." he said, kneeling down. He propped Phoenix up on his knee as she drank the Potion. Her wounds started to heal as it took effect. Able to sit up on her own power, the lady took a deep breath. She still felt weak. "Thanks, Zidane." she said. "Couldn't leave a pretty lady here on her lonesome while injured." he replied with a roguish grin.

Phoenix blinked before she figured it out. "That's right. You hadn't seen this form before now." she said. Zidane walked around and held out a hand. "Let's get out of here. I'll look after you until you get your strength back." he said. Phoenix looked at his hand before deciding why not. Thanks to Mateus interrupting and reversing her transformation, whatever magic she had would need time to recharge. Until then, she was defenseless. Taking Zidane's hand, Phoenix was pulled to her feet, swaying as the attack's effects lingered.

Her human form was about average in height but she still stood about a foot taller than the monkey-tailed thief. Zidane steadied her with his hands on her waist. "Easy now. Let's take it slow and we'll be fine." he said. Phoenix smiled at him. Despite his class as a thief and being something of a skirt chaser, Zidane was very gentlemanly and chivalrous. He never attempted to cop a feel as he helped her walk. Phoenix knew it had nothing to do with the fact she could easily give him a world of hurt in either form and for that, she as grateful.

The two continued through the mountains, Zidane protecting Phoenix whenever they ran into manikins. The day was young and warm so at least, they didn't have to worry about being jumped at night while Phoenix was still unable to revert back. They walked several miles in two hours before coming to a mountain lake. "Here's a good spot to rest." said Zidane. He helped the lady to a tree and lowered her down. "Thanks. My magic's almost recharged." said Phoenix. Zidane grinned before summoning his Mage Masher. "I'm going to go scout out the area and make sure we're safe." he said, walking off.

While he was gone, Phoenix was able to meditate and felt her magic beginning to flow again. She glowed and reverted back to her true form. She folded her equine legs under her, her scorpion tail straight out behind her. When Zidane returned, he was carrying a bunch of fruit. "Back into your own skin, huh?" he asked, sitting down next to her and offering an apple. "It's safest that way." replied the equine chimera, taking a bite of the proffered apple. They ate what Zidane had found and just relaxed by the lake shore.

"Ya know, Phoenix, you should be in your human form more often. I know it's not the safest form to be in right now but honestly, you were quite a gorgeous lady. It would be neat to have a date with you in that form." said the thief. Phoenix gave an amused snort. While she was a good decade younger than him in human years, her equine age was far older. Six human years translated to a good twenty-eight equine years. It was hard to know if any flirting Zidane did with her was acceptable or not. Then again, what did she care? She wasn't human. Despite her age, she was still very wise. "I think we're pretty much having that date right now, even if it means nothing to me as a beast." she said.

"Yeah, you're probably right. None of the other ladies in this world are transforming chimeras like you." said Zidane. Phoenix hummed in agreement. A companionable silence fell between them and Phoenix's mind carried her off to the realms of possibility. She still wasn't fully committed to this war for either side. What she had told the Emperor was true. She'd never join Chaos but she wasn't exactly in this for Cosmos either. She just wanted to find her road and leave. As she meditated, Zidane's mind was on her and what she was searching for. Phoenix was a strong being. She'd do well on their side and it would be awesome if she joined but Zidane wasn't the type to force a pretty lady, or chimera, into something she wasn't sure about. He started feeling sleepy, with a full belly and the sun peeking in through the trees.

Phoenix looked over as she felt Zidane lean into her side. He was fast asleep. She chuckled before using her nose to get him a bit more comfortable position. "We should be safe here. I sense nothing of manikins or Chaos's goons. I'll return the favor and look after you now, Zidane. You've had a tiring day, keeping me safe while I was in my defenseless human form. Sleep now and regain your strength." she thought. She shifted so her hind legs went out, a much more relaxing position for a quadrupedal creature like her. Zidane sleepily curled up on the ground, his tail looping around like a dog's. Phoenix nuzzled his hair with her nose before bringing her ears up and her eyes watching their surroundings.


	8. War's End 013

_Author's Note: This is one of three group pieces in this otherwise one-on-one challenge. The other two cover 012's ending and Cosmos's demise in 013._

* * *

It was finally over. The ten Cosmos Warriors and Phoenix stood on the Edge of Madness, the world around them falling apart. Hovering above them, honeycomb-shaped wounds on his body, was Chaos. "Cosmos. Now I know what you left behind." he said, as each warrior vanished into a wisp. Phoenix and the Warrior of the Light were the last to vanish. "Here ends the war of the gods. Destiny's hand cannot be stayed. Be gone, mortals." Chaos's voice followed them. Sounds of destruction echoed as they traveled through the Rift.

Suddenly, they found themselves standing in a field near a forest. Phoenix gasped, as they all took in their surroundings. It didn't look any different from the world they had been in but each of them could sense the pulsating life this world had. The other world had a dead, artificial feel to it. "The battle has come to an end." said the Warrior. Phoenix lifted her face to the sun. It felt warmer here in this strange new world.

A sound caught her attention and their gazes settled on Tidus. He was glowing a soft blue as he looked at his crystal with a soft smile. "Got to go, huh?" he asked it before turning to his friends with a grin. "Don't worry. The crystal knows the rest of the way. Besides...I'm always right here." he said, pointing to his heart. Tidus clenched his fist in farewell before turning and jumping off a rock near the edge of the lake nearby. He vanished before he hit the water. Phoenix tilted her head but she knew in her heart this time would come. The time had come for them all to say goodbye.

"We're not vanishing." came Zidane's voice from up a tree. He was starting to glow orange as his crystal began to shine. "We're returning...to where we're supposed to be." he said. The thief swung off the branch with his tail and somersaulted into the sun, disappearing as well. His departure caused a feather to be dislodged from the tree and it floated down before it was captured by Squall.

"Perhaps, we can go on a mission together again." he said, as he started to glow silver and vanish. Cloud swung his large sword onto his shoulder with a smirk, yellow lily flowers at his feet. "Not interested." he said, walking into the lily field and fading away to his world. Phoenix smiled as the two former anti-social warriors departed, knowing they were going home better men. She hoped they would remember their comrades. Terra caught a snowflake in her hand as the chimera looked to her.

She started to glow red as a smile lit her face. "I think I've learned how to keep going. Thank you and take care." she said, fading from view. Bartz tossed a stick, glowing himself as he did. "When you're having the most fun, that's when time always flies." he said, walking into the woods and disappearing. Cecil stood on another rock and Phoenix stared in awe as a moon appeared, doing a complete lunar cycle from new to full. "It's mine to pass on. This strength I've gained from everyone." he said, glowing violet and following his comrades in fading to his own world.

The Onion Knight hugged his large crystal to his chest before looking up at the sky. Phoenix could see a pair of white birds. "Everyone, thank you." the boy said as his form glowed green and he was sent home. Now, it was just Phoenix, the Warrior, and Firion. The Warrior started to walk away as Firion looked down to see red roses at his feet. He looked at the Warrior's retreating back as a smile spread. "This isn't the end. Another dream is waiting to begin." he said, glowing pink. He was the last warrior to fade away. The Warrior walked another few steps before he turned back to look at the chimera, standing where she had landed.

"May the light forever shine upon us." he said. Phoenix nodded to him as he turned away. She followed his path with her gaze and her violet eyes widened when she saw a castle in the distance. The Warrior was headed that way, crystal in hand. When the nameless man was out of ear shot, Phoenix sensed that this was the beginning of something great for him. "I can sense your future, Warrior. You, who are not like me or the others, never had a world to go home to. This world, so much like the world we left, shall be your new home and you will have many adventures. Destiny starts here." she said.

The world-hopping chimera felt tears of joy run down her equine face. One thing her comrades will never know was that upon entering this world, she had gotten back all the memories Shinryu had stolen from her. She remembered All World, her homeworld, and she remembered Seiryu, the one she loved with her whole heart. She lifted her face to the sun, laughing and crying at the same time. Such was her joy at being freed and her sorrow at the parting of ways with her friends and comrades. When she looked again, the Warrior of Light was halfway to the castle and she took a deep breath, more tears flowing from her eyes.

All that was left for her in this world was to find her road to All World...home. The sound of something appearing in this plane made Phoenix turn around. Floating behind her was a Moogle. Curiosity made her turn in place to take a look at it. "What's a Moogle doing here?" she wondered. "Are you the one called Phoenix?" came a man's voice, echoing softly in the air. It came from the pink creature, startling the chimera. "I am she. Who are you?" she asked. "The world you were trapped in was simply called World B between me and Shinryu. This world is called World A and this land is called Cornelia. I see the Warrior has begun a new journey here." said the voice. Phoenix strangely didn't care that the Moogle didn't answer her question.

"He has. I can sense what happened in World B wasn't the end of the journey for him. His destiny begins here. Doesn't it?" she asked. "It does. He will have to face Garland and Chaos again but it will be no more difficult that when he faced them in World B. He will have companions in this world to aid him." said the Moogle. The creature floated closer to Phoenix as the figure of a man was superimposed over the small body. Phoenix's eyes widened as an older version of the Warrior of Light's face appeared. "It cannot be. You must be the one Garland called the Great Will. The Warrior is the perfect manikin of you?" she gasped.

"I was known as Cid of the Lufaine. I lived in this world centuries ago and yes, the man you call the Warrior of Light is indeed a copy of my original body. My story is too long to tell but I will tell you that I was the one who was responsible for everything dealing with Garland, Chaos, and the cycle of war that tore apart World B. Your capture was also my doing. I wondered what would happen if a wild card was thrown into the mix. As expected, you were neither fully on Cosmos's side nor Chaos's. In the end, your path led to fighting alongside Cosmos. Despite not having a crystal of your own, your will was strong enough to save you." said the man.

"Then...he..." Phoenix began. "He is his own man. He may be a perfect manikin but he was able to contain a will of his own and his own sense of self. The reason he has no memory is because of what he is. My memories were only enough to give him my form. Throughout the cycles in World B, he has gained much knowledge. I think he's no longer a manikin but a true human being. You need not worry about him." assured Cid. The chimera sighed a little before turning her head. "I see." she said. The Lufenian smiled before walking/floating closer. "Now, to send you home. Cornelia is not where you belong. Every cycle you were present for, one thing about you never changed and that was your desire to find a road home." he said.

He lifted a finger and a portal opened. "This road will take you home to All World, Phoenix. Forgive me. All my selfish desires trapped you and the others in a world of unending war with no escape. I threw my lot in with Cosmos after what happened in the 12th cycle. I wanted to help her save you all from the nightmare I made with my own hands. I hope you will go forth from this place bearing me no hatred for what I have done to you." said Cid.

Phoenix considered the portal for a moment before turning an equine smile at the man. "There's nothing to forgive. You were the Great Will and whether or not I liked my situation, I was still able to make new friends from many other worlds." she said. The chimera started for the portal before she paused. "Cid? Lightning, Kain, Tifa, Yuna, Vaan, and Laguna...after the 12th cycle, what really happened to them? Were they freed from the cycle or did Shinryu erase them from all existence?" she asked. "The six warriors you mentioned were sent back, freed from the cycle of battle. Shinryu took what he wanted from them and erased them only from World B. Cecil, Tidus, Cloud, and Squall will meet them in their homeworlds again." replied the Great Will.

"And Chaos's Warriors that were defeated in the 13th? They were also sent back to their worlds?" asked Phoenix. "Yes. The journeys the Cosmos Warriors will make in their own worlds will lead them to clash with their respective enemy once more. All the warriors' memories of World B and the cycles has been erased. They no longer know they once fought against and alongside their enemies and comrades. Their memories of the conflict Shinryu and I trapped them in was the price their crystals paid so their individual realities wouldn't reject them. When you reach All World, your memories will share that fate unless you wish otherwise." explained Cid.

Phoenix considered it carefully. She had no crystal and no price to pay. But would All World's reality reject her memories of the conflict, her comrades, and World B? "I shall see what awaits me at the end of my road. Farewell, Cid. Be at peace." she said. She walked into the portal and faded away. She leapt like a weightless deer through the Rift, following her road home. The planet All World loomed out of the darkness of space and Phoenix smiled. Whether she forgot her comrades or not in her mind, nothing could touch their memory in her heart.


	9. Cycle's End 012

Phoenix stood before Cosmos and the Warrior of Light in Order's Sanctuary. The Warrior was on edge because both he and the chimera remembered what happened the last time they met. "Phoenix, what has brought you here?" asked the goddess. Phoenix remained silent for a moment. "I've come to give you an answer. When I was first trapped in this war, you came to me with the choice to remain on my chosen path of neutrality or to serve you as one of your chosen." she explained. Cosmos and the Warrior looked at each other. "I will maintain my neutral standpoint but I would be honored to serve you in my own way. I know that the six remaining warriors, aside from him here, are on their way to the door where the manikins are coming from. I came from where I found them with the intention of standing with the Warrior to protect you." the chimera said.

"After what I almost did to you, you would stand and fight at my side?" asked the Warrior. Phoenix shifted her gaze to him. "Kain told me everything. Why you put the others to sleep and the truth of the war we're in. I'm still mad you were foolish enough to try to take me down but what right have I to punish you for something you thought was right? I can see that you and Kain did what you did out of hope, no matter how remote. I wish to do this to set things right. So I have no regrets." she replied. Cosmos's hands lifted to rest against her chest, her face sad. "I do not wish for you to suffer in this war if you don't have to. You're not one of my chosen and you may very well meet your end here." she said. Phoenix closed her eyes and smiled before going to stand on her other side.

"I will not be ended here. There's no time for you to imbue me with your power so I may seek a crystal in the next fight. That is something I do not wish for, Cosmos. Regardless, I will fight for you next time. This isn't the end." she said. Cosmos looked over at her. "You are very wise. I'm surprised." she said. "No wiser than the one who's waiting for me at home...wherever home is and whoever he is. I feel this is where my road was leading me." replied Phoenix. Silence fell between them. There was nothing more to say and the end drew near.

Phoenix was meditating, her eyes closed and head bowed, when she heard something approaching. She opened her eyes to see an army of manikins several yards away from the throne. "They have come." said the Warrior. The army stood where they were, making no move to engage. Phoenix knew they were driven by instinct over intellect. Doubtless they were waiting for the right opportunity to strike. "Cosmos. At this moment, I can but lead you towards certain defeat. You wished for victory. You wished for an end to this conflict. As things stand, I regret there is nothing more I can do." said the Warrior.

"It is I who should've done more. I wanted…I wanted to save you all from this nightmare." said the goddess. The Warrior and Phoenix could hear her pain at the grave situation. "Your divine power exists to protect this world. If you wasted it on your servants, and allowed the world to fall, what purpose would that serve? We are warriors-the chosen few who were summoned to this land to secure victory for the goddess of harmony." replied the nameless man. "He is right. The rules of this conflict bind you to that duty." said Phoenix. Cosmos still looked sad and guilty.

"Cosmos. There will come a future in which that victory shall be won. And so I ask you: believe in that future. Stand by your heroes as they look to the next battle." the Warrior said before moving forward to stand in front of her. Phoenix let her eyes drift to the manikin horde. "Though I once fought in the name of light, that honor may now be lost to me. However…the light I hold within my breast, never once has it flickered or faded. This I swear: I shall do my utmost to protect you until the very end." said the man. He summoned his sword and shield and start walking toward certain doom. "I cannot." said the goddess, wanting to help somehow.

"Cosmos. Though I cannot join you in future battles, I pray you forgive me." he said, before walking onwards to battle once more. Phoenix took a few steps forward before stopping. "He will not waver from the path he's chosen. I will not do so as well. I'm involved in this whether I like it or not." she said. Cosmos looked devastated at how powerless she felt, her power committed solely to holding the world together. "I do not wish to see either of you fall. You cannot win against such numbers." she said. The chimera turned her own sad eyes to the goddess.

"You're right. We cannot win but we're going to go down trying." she said. Her piece said, Phoenix walked to join the Warrior. "The time is now, Warrior. I'm at your side. Let us fight together." she said. With that, the two comrades raced forward to begin the battle. The manikins rushed them all at once to join in. The fight was something spectacular. While the Warrior used his weapon and shield to mow down countless manikins, it seemed Phoenix had been put in touch with her innate magic. The blue flames that had appeared to save her from the Warrior that time flared brightly to take out more of their foes than Phoenix could possibly vanquish with her stinger and horns alone.

The battle pushed the two back towards the throne where Cosmos was floating above it. They were wounded badly but still they kept fighting. Blood flowed from Phoenix's nose and mouth as well as wounds along any part of her body that wasn't protected by armored scales. The blue flames were weaker now that her energy was expended. The Warrior's strength was failing, too. He kicked aside a manikin before his shield fell from his hand and he collapsed to his knee. Cosmos looked at him sadly before her attention was nabbed by a manikin of Garland. She called out to the Warrior by his name and he looked up to see the would-be killer. He kicked it back before falling again.

More started to charge at the three and the Warrior could fight no more. Their attention was grabbed by Cosmos who floated out before them and put her hands together, her eyes blazing with determination. The manikins kept coming and one leapt into the air to deal a killing blow to the goddess. "Cosmos!" the Warrior cried out in vain. Phoenix stared in awe before a shield appeared then, destroying the manikins. The two defenders finally collapsed, unconscious.

When they came to, they found themselves on a high mesa. Around them were the six warriors that were put down along with Terra, Tidus, and Cloud, three warriors that served Chaos. Their bodies glowed gold as they were lifted into the air to surround Cosmos. The Warrior and Phoenix looked over to see six ghostly figures and Phoenix let out a choked cry of sorrow. It was the comrades who went to seal the portal to the Rift. A bright light lit up the sky and the two still conscious looked up to see the specter of Shinryu, the dragon. The six faded from existence as Lightning gave a gentle smile and farewell nod.

The ones that were passing on to the next cycle started breaking down into particles of light and becoming one with the dragon as he dove down to fly around the mesa. Phoenix felt her wakefulness fail her and she fell to her side, the Warrior collapsing next to her. They, too, broke down into light particles and joined their comrades as they passed over to the next cycle. Their memories were scoured clean and each forgot the previous struggle. Awareness came to Phoenix first, then the feel of water around her body. Her violet eyes opened first and the sky greeted her from her place on the ground. She felt groggy and exhausted.

Underneath that was a feeling of intense sorrow she didn't know the cause of. Beside her was a man with silver hair in armor. Confusion and panic made Phoenix get to her hooves before the unknown sorrow overwhelmed her. The chimera let out a sorrow-filled cry that echoed across the area. Blinded by tears and ruled by an iron feeling of hopelessness and confusion, Phoenix staggered away. She swayed uneasily on four unsteady legs, tripping over her own hooves as she sought her escape in a strange world.


	10. You're Not Alone

Tifa was sitting in a field, resting and thinking. She had managed to get away from that guy, Sephiroth, with the help of one of his own allies. "Cloud." the brawler mused. For some reason, that name was nagging her as if she was supposed to know it. She had asked him if they knew each other but Cloud said they didn't. He let her get away, saying he wasn't in a fighting mood. Tifa heard a snort and looked over her shoulder. "Hey, Phoenix. Fancy meeting you here." said the woman. Phoenix, a chimera interloper, nodded in greeting before approaching.

"What are you doing here all by your lonesome, Tifa? Can't find the others?" asked the equine. Tifa sighed and fell onto her back, cushioning her head on her hands. "Yeah. I also got away from a couple Chaos warriors." she replied. "I see." said Phoenix. She closed her violet eyes for a moment before dropping to her knees. She then let her rump come to rest on the ground, her scorpion tail straight out. Tifa looked over at her contemplative companion. "How is it you managed to escape two Chaos warriors?" asked the chimera. "Actually, one of them helped me." said the brawler.

"Wait. One of them _helped_ you?" asked Phoenix. "Yeah. I was pretty surprised, too. He said his name was Cloud and he protected me from Sephiroth." replied Tifa. The equine hummed in thought. "Very unusual. Why would a Chaos warrior stick his neck out for you, his enemy? Quite a mystery." she said. "Beats me. But..." Tifa trailed off. Phoenix swung her head over to look at her. "But...what?" she nudged. "I feel as if I know him. Come to think of it...both of them seemed familiar." said the woman. Phoenix buzzed her lips together like a typical horse. "Maybe they're from your homeworld." she suggested.

"That's what I'm thinking. But Cloud said we didn't know each other. He was acting a bit strange as if he never wanted to fight me at all." said Tifa. The chimera looked back across the open field with rolling hills. "Perhaps he knows you and didn't want you to know. It's just a theory. I wouldn't put much faith in it." she said. Tifa sat back up to wrap her arms around her knees, leaning her chin on them. Phoenix studied her. She'd never admit it but she found Tifa rather pretty. She had long brown hair and maroon eyes. She wore a black miniskirt and a white tank top with suspenders and reddish combat boots. One would never guess this woman was a bare-handed fighter. Her weapons were her hands and feet.

Phoenix had to admit she was rather jealous of Tifa. If she could turn human, would she be pretty like her? One thing they had in common was the fact they were lonely. Outwardly, Tifa didn't show it but Phoenix was a beast and not one who was deceived by appearances. She could sense that the fighter was lonely, even with her comrades. Phoenix was alone by choice but only because she was looking for a road out of this world and she felt the Cosmos warriors had nothing to offer her to help in her quest. "Phoenix, I have a question." said Tifa, breaking the silence.

"Shoot." came the answer. "We're friends, aren't we?" asked the woman. "Why do you ask?" came the response. "I just want to make sure. I know you're not officially on our side but you've helped us whenever you came across any of us in trouble. One of my weaknesses is that I need confirmation whenever I have doubts." came the explanation. "Tifa, your comrades are your friends." said Phoenix. "I'm not sure right now. I guess meeting Cloud made me think that I'm really alone here. I fight alongside my comrades but I don't know if any of them see me as a friend." said Tifa.

Phoenix looked back over at her companion and wasn't too surprised to see her with her face hidden in her arms. "I envy you, Phoenix. You march to the beat of your own drum and you're so confident. You keep your eyes forward and you fight to find your way out of here without trying to find a crystal like the rest of us. Sometimes I think you don't want friends but I still admire your courage." said Tifa. The chimera got to her hooves, causing the brawler to look up at her.

"Confident? No, that's not it. To tell you the truth, I feel as trapped here as you do. My road is nowhere to be found in this world. As much as I want friends, I feel unworthy of any friendship you or the others could give. I'm the one who's truly alone here. You, Tifa, always have someone to fall back on. Your comrades will always be there to help you. You're not alone." she said. She lifted her horned head to the sky, her violet eyes contemplative. She gave a small smile before looking down at Tifa. "I'm kind of jealous of you, Tifa. For a human, you're rather pretty. I don't know if I could become a human in my homeworld but if I did, was I pretty?" Phoenix mused.

Tifa got to her feet. "You are pretty just the way you are. I'm actually flattered you think I am." she said, patting Phoenix's neck. The chimera smiled to herself and let her head come to rest against Tifa's arm. "I guess, neither of us is really alone. You asked me if we were friends and I think my answer is yes. I may not always there but friendship transcends time and space." she said. Tifa hummed in agreement. "You're right. I guess I think too much. My comrades are my friends even if a couple of them are rather distant and you're a friend, too. Worrying about things isn't going to help me get my crystal faster. I trust you, Phoenix." she said.

The chimera took a couple steps forward. "Tifa...even when you have doubts, you must always look to the future. We, your friends, will be with you every step of them. Keep that trust strong and it'll never fail you. As for my path, maybe it'll lead me back to you." she said. "Are you going off by yourself?" asked Tifa. "Yes. My path has led me to dead ends but still I keep trying." said the chimera. Tifa stretched her arms before walking over to set a hand on the hard scales on the creature's back. "I'll tag along for a little bit and see if we don't run into the others. We're friends so we'll watch each other's back, okay?" she asked. "Sounds like a good plan. I wouldn't mind the company for a bit." said Phoenix.

The two females started walking across the open plain together. Each felt her heart get lighter with the affirmation of friendship and the sense of camaraderie that came with it. They'd stick together for as long as their paths remained on the same trajectory. Tifa understood that Phoenix was, by nature, a loner and her path would soon lead them to separate once more. But the brawler knew that their friendship would mean they were never alone in spirit. Phoenix secretly enjoyed the company the human female gave. She gave off this friendly, yet motherly, vibe that made her a joy to be around. Each thought silently that they would have their backs while they were still together.


	11. A Sky Pirate's Words

Phoenix was walking along some walkways in Kefka's Tower. In several alcoves were empty tanks. Phoenix paused before one to study it. Her face twisted as vague memories came to her mind. They started off as gentle as one would expect. In those vague, foggy memories, she saw a lab of some sort. Tanks similar to the one she had been looking at were in that lab. What appeared to be embryos were in those tanks. The memories started getting more and more clear, causing a physical ache in the chimera's head. She was in one of those tanks but she was fully formed. A child, though. Her mind's eye raised a filly's hoof, pounding on the glass. A faint reflection of herself was in the glass. Her horns were stubs, having not fully grown in.

Phoenix's fuzzy memories bombarded her head, causing her head to dip down and her tail to rise. "Experiment...live birth...success...unicorn-based chimera." an echoing voice in her mind said. Phoenix's tail twitched and she stamped her hooves. "I am not an EXPERIMENT!" she yelled. Her eyes flew open and with a roar of rage, she lashed out and broke the tank she had been studying into shards of glass. She stood heaving over the destruction, her rage running its course, but she did not lash out again. Her ears were pinned back. Footsteps herald someone's approach and Phoenix sent her tail flying again, stopping it just short of the person's throat. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! It's me, Vaan!" said the boy.

Phoenix stared at him for a few seconds. Vaan was a young teen with tanned skin and light hair. He called himself a sky pirate, not that those things meant anything to Phoenix. The chimera took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She retracted her tail just as slowly and lowered it to rest position. Vaan stood up a bit straighter since seeing her tail fly caused him to take an unconscious step back. "Whew. That was close." he sighed before looking at Phoenix again. She had turned her gaze back to the broken tank. "You okay, Phoenix? I heard you yell, followed by a crash, so I came to see what was up." he explained. "I'm fine. Just remembered something from my past, if that was my past." Phoenix replied.

Vaan tilted his head curiously. "Really? What brought it on?" he asked, getting closer. Phoenix lifted a hoof and ground some glass down with it. "This place did. I was looking at this tank when images started filtering into my head. I saw myself in a tank like this one. I was a young filly. The reflection in the glass showed a young chimera whose horns were but stubs. A voice spoke of something about a live birth being a success. I heard the word 'experiment' in there as well. I got angry and I..." she trailed off. "You got angry and took it out on this tank, right?" asked Vaan. Phoenix nodded, looking saddened and troubled.

"How do I know if those memories were real? Am I really some experiment that some human decided to undertake?" she wondered. Vaan put his hands behind his head as he studied her. "Does it matter?" he asked back. She looked over at him. "The way I see it, it doesn't matter how you were made or where you came from. You're alive, aren't you? That's what counts." he said. Phoenix marveled. For one so young, Vaan had some insight. There were times where his youth would show but now wasn't one of those times. The chimera looked back down at the remnants of the tank she had destroyed.

"Still, looking around this place makes me wonder if I am really alive. True, I breathe, sleep, make conversation...but does that prove I'm alive?" she asked. "Look at the guy watching after Cosmos while we're fighting. He doesn't have a name, much less a past. He's not doubting his existence. You shouldn't either. All I care about is that you're here with us, not against us. You've helped us out in one way or another. I don't doubt your existence because I'm talking to you now. If you weren't real or alive, you wouldn't be having the doubts you are. Trust me on this." explained Vaan.

Phoenix was staring at him in a new light. She had come across him before on her journey but never paid him much thought. She had seen him as nothing more than a boy that had no business in this war. But now he was proving himself a good warrior, the more she saw him fight and again when he reminded her of the most important thing. "Thank you, Vaan." she said. Sliding his finger under his nose, the boy smiled. "Feeling better now?" he asked. "Much." she replied. "Great. How about you stick with me for a while? That way, if you ever feel doubts again, I'll be there to remind you of your existence." he suggested. Phoenix tilted her head as she thought about it. "Okay. I will. Even I have to admit that my path crosses with others." she said.

Vaan nodded and started heading off. Phoenix hung back and looked at the destroyed tank. "So what if I was a mere experiment. The experiment gave me life and I must live with that. With friends like Vaan at my side, I can keep moving forward." she thought. "Hey, Phoenix! You coming?" came Vaan's inquisitive call. Phoenix swung her head over to face him. "Coming." she said. She started walking forward, her hooves clinking on the metal walkway as she went to join her companion.


	12. The Girl's Will

Phoenix was walking along, having separated from Vaan some time ago. Her road seemed to be going nowhere so she decided to head back to Order's Sanctuary to regroup, maybe get some insight from Cosmos and the Warrior of Light who protected her. Sounds of magic connecting with something made the chimera stop in her tracks and look over, her ears pricked. It sounded like someone was fighting manikins. She could tell because connecting blows were followed by the sounds of something shattering. Phoenix had taken down a number of manikins in her wandering so she knew the sound well.

The battle cries sounded female, leading Phoenix to wonder if Tifa or Yuna was in trouble. No way could it be Lightning. She broke into a canter towards the sound of battle and halted behind a few sparse trees. What she saw made her cock her head in surprise. The young girl was neither Tifa or Yuna. Phoenix recognized the girl, who had blond hair and wore a white outfit with a blue cape. The girl was on the side of Chaos. Phoenix had seen her several times with that annoying harlequin, Kefka. "What's she doing this far from the Land of Chaos and why is she alone?" Phoenix wondered.

Suspecting a trap, the chimera looked around, thinking she might see Kefka hanging around somewhere. Then again...the manikins didn't attack Warriors of Chaos and they certainly didn't go out of their way to destroy manikins. She couldn't see or sense Kefka anywhere. That was good. The clown had once thought her a good tool for destruction...until Phoenix made it more trouble then it was worth to capture her. Deciding that it was safe, the chimera stepped from the trees.

The girl was heaving, standing amidst the destroyed manikins. She looked weak. "A Warrior of Chaos, I presume." Phoenix said. The girl was startled and instinctively sent a fireball at her. The chimera jumped from its trajectory, her violet eyes remaining on the girl. She was staring at the creature as if she had never seen her before. "Um...are you a friend of Vaan's?" she asked. Phoenix's eyes narrowed a little. Both Kekfa and this girl had seen her before. Why was she acting as if this was the first time they met and how did she know Vaan? "I am. What are you doing this close to Order's Sanctuary? I warn you. Any attempt to harm Cosmos will not be tolerated." she said.

The girl looked down before raising her eyes again. "I'm Terra. I saw these manikins heading for Order's Sanctuary and I knew I had to stop them. Cosmos might be unprotected." she answered. Phoenix noted the clearness of Terra's eyes and remembered that before, those same eyes had the look of mind control in them. Did Vaan meet up with this girl and somehow got her away from Kekfa? "Cosmos has but one champion who is at her side at all times. He would've been able to stop a group this small." she said. Terra sighed in relief. "You didn't answer my question. Why are you here?" asked Phoenix.

The girl explained that Vaan had saved her from Kekfa, after she told the clown she didn't want to fight or destroy things anymore. She had asked Vaan to kill her but the boy refused. He told her that she should hide out until things settled a bit, then he'd come back to find her so they could see Cosmos together. Vaan said that perhaps Terra could become a Warrior of Cosmos. As she listened, Phoenix felt very strongly that she was telling the truth. Terra finished her story off by saying that she had spotted the manikins marching on the Sanctuary and figured that Cosmos was in trouble.

"I believe you. I sense no lie in your words." said Phoenix. Terra sighed in relief. "Do you think you could take me to Cosmos?" she asked. Phoenix was barred from answering when a larger group of manikins appeared and surrounded them. The chimera and the girl backed up, each facing a different direction. "Looks like we have a battle in front of us. If we make it through this, we'll go see Cosmos." said Phoenix. "Right." agreed Terra. With that, the two launched into the battle.

The fight took its toll on both of them but Terra was a little worse for wear. She was wounded and when the last manikin went down, she staggered for the tower that housed Order's Sanctuary. Phoenix brought up the rear, on the lookout for more enemies. Her battle wounds included the loss of her tail between the second and third segments. The pain was pounding in her head. They traveled through the portal at the tower's base and emerged into the Sanctuary. Terra was grunting in pain and exhaustion. Phoenix looked ahead to see the Warrior drawing his sword as he spotted Terra. "Hold." Cosmos was heard saying.

Terra could go no further. She passed out on her feet and collapsed. That's when the Warrior and Cosmos saw Phoenix. The Warrior gasped when he saw the state of the chimera and, with a nod from Cosmos, went out to meet them. Phoenix stood protectively over the girl. They looked at each other, the nameless man wordlessly telling her he wasn't going to harm Terra. Phoenix stepped aside and allowed him to pick the unconscious girl up. She stayed where she was while he headed back to set Terra down before Cosmos's throne. They spoke a few words before Cosmos reached out a hand and the telltale sign that Terra was converted into a Warrior of Harmony made itself known.

Then the two faced Phoenix, standing where she was. "Approach, Phoenix. You look like you have more to this story." said Cosmos. The chimera slowly closed the distance between them. She filled them in on how she met up with Terra as well as Terra's story of being saved by Vaan. "I see your battle has wounded you badly." said Cosmos nodding at the remnant of her tail. Phoenix gave a dry laugh as she lowered herself down to lie beside Terra, almost as if the girl were a filly she was mothering. "They also go for the tail. My main offensive weapon is the most obvious. Don't worry about me. My tail will regenerate within a few minutes. Right now, it's being formed in the stump." she said.

She brought her head over to nuzzle Terra's hair. "Do you trust this girl?" asked the Warrior. "I've seen her with Kefka and her eyes had the appearance of one who was mind controlled. When I found her near the tower, those same eyes were crystal clear. I believe her story and I know Vaan will corroborate it if he is asked." Phoenix replied. The Warrior knelt down before the chimera and looked her in the eyes. "You did well. Rest for now until your strength returns. I assume you returned here to do just that." he said. "It was to regroup and ask for some guidance from the two of you. My road seems to be leading nowhere. My meeting Terra was just circumstance." she replied.

The Warrior set a gloved hand on her head above where the horn complex extended from her skull. Phoenix felt tired. She closed her violet eyes and brought her head down to rest it in the shallow water surrounding the throne. She was fast asleep within minutes. The Warrior stood up, just as a ripping sound issued from the tail stump. A new tail, topped as ever with the deadly stinger, tore through the fast-formed scar tissue of the stump. The tail was flexed subconsciously, as Phoenix didn't wake, before it stretched out into rest position.

"Such an interesting creature." noted Cosmos. "Her regeneration ability is unheard of but it does give me some peace of mind that she's not unprotected for long." agreed the Warrior. He stood up to take his place by Cosmos. He knew deep down that eventually either he or Kain would have to put Phoenix down...so she could pass to the next battle. Phoenix's strength wasn't to be denied by any warrior on either side. Whispers had reached his ears that both Kefka and the Emperor had tried to recruit her for their side, each for different reasons. They were taking advantage of the fact that Phoenix was a neutral anomaly. "Don't worry, Phoenix. I'll do my best to save you but now isn't the right time." thought the Warrior.


	13. Summoner's Wish

Phoenix was resting by a lake. Things were peaceful and quiet for once, so the chimera was grabbing some rest while she could. Arching her neck over the water, the creature took several gulps of water before turning her attention to the grass. The grass in this world didn't taste appetizing or anything but she had to do what she could to eat and keep her strength up. The grass tasted dry and parched, despite a source of water being so close. Phoenix didn't complain. There were worse things in this world, like the manikins. A little thing like grass being so readily available as food was a blessing in her eyes.

"Oh, Phoenix. It's you." came a girl's voice. Phoenix looked up from her grazing to see Yuna, a summoner on Cosmos's side. She looked tired, as if she had been running. "What's up, Yuna?" asked Phoenix. "I was tracking a warrior named Tidus but I seem to have lost him. Have you seen him?" asked the summoner. Phoenix cocked an eye. "You're looking for one of Chaos's chosen? Why are you doing something so foolish?" she asked instead. Yuna looked chastised. She was one of the younger warriors, just a year older than Zidane. But even without her youth, Yuna was one of the more idealistic warriors.

"I know Tidus from my homeworld. We journeyed together there and he kept me safe, sort of like how Sir Jecht is now." she explained. Phoenix remembered the rough-and-tumble man who acted as Yuna's guardian. "Speaking of Jecht, where is he?" she asked. "We got separated. I was looking for him when I ran into Tidus. I have to find them before they start fighting." replied the girl. Phoenix got to her hooves and shook her coat. "Why would that be a bad thing? They're on opposing sides. That's the nature of this war." she said. "No, you don't understand. Sir Jecht is Tidus's father. I have to stop them from hurting each other. My wish is to have Tidus join us." said Yuna.

Phoenix looked at her thoughtfully. She had only interacted with Jecht a few times but something in Phoenix's gut warned her away from him for some reason. Aside from that, Jecht was best described as a jerk with a heart of gold. He was a good guy but sometimes very gruff. When it came to Yuna, he watched out for her as if she were his own flesh and blood. "I see. So you're all from the same world. That explains a lot. But Yuna, even if you're from the same world, Tidus is still on the other side. Those two seem destined to fight." said Phoenix.

"I'll make him remember. I just have to have faith." said Yuna. For one so soft-spoken, she was quite stubborn. Phoenix chuckled. Sounded just like her herself. Phoenix had proven her own stubbornness time and again, shining brightest when the Emperor had tried to recruit her for Chaos. Yuna's heart was in the right place so who was she to deny that perhaps there was a chance for her to get Tidus on their side? "Well, Yuna, since you were separated from Jecht, I'll come with you for a little bit and keep you safe in his stead." she said. The girl with odd-colored eyes looked surprised at the offer.

"You don't mind?" she asked. "Not at all. Even I can get lonely at times, even though I'm like Squall who prefers his solitude. I'll keep an eye on you until I feel my path leading elsewhere. Deal?" asked Phoenix. Yuna smiled and set a hand on her nose. "Deal." she agreed. With that, the two set off together. Phoenix felt grateful for the company. She wasn't kidding when she said she and Squall had something in common when it came to solitude. "Say, Phoenix, why do you journey by yourself?" asked Yuna. "Probably because I don't want to get dragged into this war...even though I've long accepted my being here is something I can't change." replied the chimera.

Yuna hummed. Phoenix wasn't like the warriors on either side. According to her, she had been ensnared somehow and forced into the conflict. Both the Warrior of Light and Lightning referred to her as a wild card, someone whose actions couldn't be predicted. Though she maintained a neutral stand in the war, Lightning had made it clear she didn't trust Phoenix because of her wild card status. Almost as if the rose-haired warrior was afraid of Phoenix turning her stinger on them. Phoenix wasn't bothered by the lack of trust on Lightning's part. Many of the other warriors saw her as a friend.

"I wonder how you and Light are getting along." Yuna said, offhandedly. "I haven't seen her since you all set out to find your crystals. Be assured that her distrust in me is alive and well." replied Phoenix. The summoner slowed to a stop. The chimera went on a few more steps before stopping and turning her head. At Yuna's troubled look, she nickered. "Speak your mind." she prompted. "Doesn't it bother you that Light doesn't trust you?" Yuna asked. "Not really. She's entitled to her view and you have to admit, I don't lend myself well to gaining anyone's trust, due to my nature." Phoenix replied.

She turned around to walk back to Yuna. "Don't worry about how I'm perceived by Lightning. I'm solitary by nature but still you and a number of the others trust and like me unconditionally. For me, that is more than enough. Just focus your energy on your wish, to see Tidus on our side of the conflict. What becomes of me shouldn't be your concern. Keep your eyes fixed on your road when the time comes for the two of us to part." she coached. Yuna nodded in agreement and they started walking again.

After a while, they came across a gateway. "Well, Yuna, this is where we part." said Phoenix. "Really? Does your path come to crossroads here?" asked the summoner. "Yes. I'll be alright. I'll meet up with you and the others at Order's Sanctuary should my path lead me there." the chimera replied. Yuna nodded and, to Phoenix's surprise, wrapped her arms around her neck in farewell. She entered the gateway and disappeared. Phoenix stood outside for a moment. "Yuna, you're too kindhearted for this world. Still, you have the strength and resolve to see things through to the end. Maybe...you just might succeed in this endeavor. Good luck." she thought.

Turning her hooves to the south, the chimera started wandering. For a while now, something had been nagging her. The other warriors of Cosmos...she couldn't sense them like she used to. She wondered how they went missing. Now she dreaded meeting up with Lightning somewhere, being one of the few she could still sense. Knowing the rose-haired warrior, Lightning would blame her for the others' disappearances. Phoenix decided just to take things one step at a time, should it come to a confrontation.


	14. Solitude's Path

Phoenix was on her own again. She was on the southern continent when she came across Squall. The 17-year-old boy in black and the chimera didn't speak a word as they walked past each other. Phoenix's ears, however, pointed back at him to see if he would say anything. Her curiosity was rewarded when she heard him pause. "What are you up to, Phoenix?" came his voice. The beast stopped and brought her head to look over her shoulder. "Nothing at all, Squall." she replied. Squall turned around to face her. "For someone who has no stake in this war, you sure show up at opportune times to save the others." he said.

Phoenix sighed, her eyes closing. "I may have no stake in this conflict but the end result will be the same for me should you fail. If you lose, I will also fade to nothing. That's granted that I'm not press-ganged into Chaos's service by the Emperor before then." she said. "How do we know you're on our side?" asked Squall. Something about the question stirred a faded memory in Phoenix's heart. Someone else had asked that question but Phoenix, for the life of her, couldn't remember who. "There is no answer I can give that will earn your trust. If it's my chosen solitude that makes you suspicious, then I would pose the same question to you. You are a lone lion wandering the land. You act alone, as I do, to ensure that the mission is completed." she replied.

Squall's poker face hadn't changed but she could tell in his eyes that he was mulling over her words. He was just a teenager and yet, his very personality and experience made him seem wiser than a couple of the older warriors. He was a strange boy with a strong presence. "Would you say you trust me, Phoenix?" Squall asked. "Trust you? This may come off as both foolish and strange but I trust you based on the fact that you are a Cosmos Warrior alone. Because you fight on her side, that's enough for me to place my trust in you. I also trust you are wise enough not to stab me in the back." she replied.

Squall turned away. "You're right. That is a foolish reason to trust someone, just on the basis of allegiance alone." he said. Phoenix blinked slowly before turning to face him more fully. "And yet, I know my trust in all of you will not go unrewarded. I appear to the others as I see fit, often to get them out of a jam. I do so because I believe in them and to make sure they survive long enough to find their crystals. If I'm to find my Road again, I need all ten of you." she said. Squall looked over at her again. "What's stopping you from finding a crystal of your own?" he asked. "Two simple reasons. For one, I've come to accept that I'm a wild card and wild cards are thrown into the mix to shake things up. I don't have much of a purpose here." she replied.

"Two, because I don't want Cosmos to weaken herself even further by giving me some of her power and sending me on a quest to find a crystal. It wouldn't feel right doing so." she finished. The scarred mercenary looked over at her. She looked back at him. "I've seen you several times on my journey, Squall. A couple of those times where when I was fighting manikins on my own. It appears that they don't attack Chaos Warriors. That is my best defense against your misgivings that I'm spying for their side. I'm not officially on Cosmos's side either but none of your friends will ever say that I attacked them. I'm playing up my wild card status to keep Chaos off my tail and to ensure that Cosmos doesn't fail." she said.

She turned away, ready to get on her way again. "Trust me or not, it's your choice, Squall. Just know that I somehow run into you if you're in trouble, I'll come to your aid. That's how I am. I do things my own way but I don't turn my back on my friends. Safe travels." she said. She started to head off as Squall watched her go. "A wild card. Not an enemy but not exactly a friend either. Perhaps that is what allows me to trust her words. We both travel down the path we know best, the path of solitude." Squall thought. He started heading the direction he was going in when he crossed paths with the chimera. He had something he needed to do and that was to defeat Ultimecia, his enemy.


	15. Trust Issues

Phoenix and Lightning were staring each other down. The rose-haired woman had her futuristic gunblade, Blazefire Saber, pointed at the chimera. Phoenix was regarding Lightning coolly while an icy stare was aimed at her. "What do you want this time, Lightning?" Phoenix asked. "My friends and I are going to seal the crack to the Rift, where the manikins are coming from. I sought you out for one last confrontation. I need to know whose side you're on and you will answer me this time. No more riddles." Lightning said.

Phoenix's violet eyes narrowed slightly. Quick as a flash, she struck Blazefire Saber with a tail strike. It wasn't a rare blitz strike but still fast enough not to be anticipated easily. Lightning was caught off guard by her gunblade leaving her hand. It flew through the air and landed on the ground with a clang. "I speak in riddles? Don't make me laugh. I told you before that I'm not on Chaos's side but I'm not on Cosmos's either. In your own words, I'm a wild card, something thrown into this war to shake things up. You should know better than to test me. I have more speed in my tail than you do in both legs. If you were on the other side, I would've not hesitated to end you each time you bring up your trust issues with me." she snapped.

Phoenix lowered her tail back to rest position, standing up a bit straighter. "You're the second Cosmos Warrior to point a weapon at me. The Warrior of Light tried to end me for the next battle before some manner of sorcery protected me. He learned the hard way that pointing a weapon at me is very, very unwise." she said. Lightning was taken aback a little. Her friends had come from Cosmos and the Warrior only recently. "He's dead?" she asked, wondering when that confrontation had occurred. "Dead? No. He's very much alive. I let him live sensing that his part in this tale isn't over. I did warn him that I wouldn't be so merciful if he tried again. I'm not so ruthless that I deny anyone second chances." Phoenix explained.

Lightning slowly walked over, her eyes on Phoenix, to retrieve her gunblade. In a show of of proving herself superior in terms of weaponry, the woman flipped the blade so the gun components would be in use. Phoenix sighed angrily but her tail merely twitched. "I'll ask one more time and you better answer. How do we know you're on our side?" she asked. The creature stamped a hoof as realization dawned on her. "You think I was the one cutting down your allies, don't you? You just want an excuse to use that strange sword to finish what the Warrior started." she said.

"No. I'm asking this so I can take care of business where the manikins are coming from without worrying about you stabbing us in the back." retorted Lightning. Phoenix gave a derisive laugh. "I could answer that honestly but you would gun me down regardless of the answer. I propose this, Lightning. You aim that thing at me and if you really think I would stoop so low as off my friends, you're free to pull that trigger. I have a feeling that deep in your heart, you want to believe in me like Cosmos and the others do but you don't feel you can trust me so easily because of what I am." she said.

Lightning's grip on her gunblade tightened slightly as she considered Phoenix's words. She had to admit that she had a point. Phoenix was unnatural but compared to the world at large, she was normal. She was also surprised at her proposal. Phoenix had pretty told her she was free to fire at will. "Don't be so quick to deal out death and judgement, Lightning. It's unbecoming. So, what will you do? Will you give me unconditional trust or will you fire that weapon, knowing deep down that you had harmed something innocent? Something that you have no real reason to kill?" she asked.

Lightning stared momentarily. Giving a frustrated yell, she threw her aim somewhere to Phoenix's left and fired. The loud gunshot made the creature recoil out of an animalistic desire to avoid death. Her violet eyes zeroed in on the smoking hole in the ground where the shot had landed. She swung her horned head back to face Lightning, her ears pinned in a show of defensive aggression. "You win, Phoenix. You're right in that I have no real reason to kill you. But don't think I trust you now because what you said. I don't know what your angle is or what your purpose here in this world was but you have at least proven that Cosmos's trust in you wasn't misplaced as I thought." she said, holstering the weapon.

She started striding in Phoenix's direction and went past her. She paused for a moment as the creature swung her head around to watch her. "Don't make me regret letting you walk away from here, Phoenix. Do what you can to help him protect Cosmos. Do that for me and maybe, if somehow Fate allows me and my friends to pass on to the next battle, we can probably start over." said Lightning. Phoenix chuckled rather lightly. "Don't go deluding yourself into believing that you alone could've killed me, Lightning. My tail can strike faster than the blink of an eye if I so choose. I could've dropped you before you could even begin to pull the trigger if I felt my death was imminent. I had promised myself that I would escape here alive. I have to find my Road and get out. No one is going to stop me." she said.

Lightning gave an unseen smile before continuing the walk back to her friends. She had gone on ahead of them to scout out the area. Running into Phoenix was a boon and allowed her to settle some things with the creature. She didn't entirely trust Phoenix, even now at the end of things, but she was left feeling that letting her go was the best course of action. If Phoenix were needed, she'd go to where she was needed most. Lightning had learned from several others that the creature had appeared several times to get a couple of them out of some sticky situations.

She guessed the reason she had been on edge when Phoenix was around was more to the fact that the Emperor had tried to recruit Phoenix to the other side. Lightning was guarded, waiting to see that come true. She didn't want Phoenix getting close to her like that others out of fear of betrayal. How ironic that the betrayal had come not from Phoenix but from the Warrior and Kain. Phoenix herself seemed unaware of the truth but there was the chance she'd run into Kain and learn the truth eventually. "Lightning." came Phoenix's voice. "What?" came the reply.

"I will follow you for a bit. I can sense three others with you but I don't sense Kain or Tifa. I have a feeling you know the truth behind the Warrior's actions. I also know you well enough to know you won't trust me with the truth. So, I'm coming along to get some answers. I can't go back to Sanctuary, not knowing if my warning to the Warrior was heeded." said Phoenix. Lightning had looked back at her as she spoke and she then turned back. "Do what you want. I don't care." she replied. With that, the two set off to regroup with the others, a tense but tolerable air between them.


	16. Wandering Soul

Phoenix was deep in enemy territory. Against all odds, she felt the presence of one of Cosmos's Warriors in the direction she was going. So, against her better judgment, Phoenix decided to see who it was and help out if needed. It had been awhile since she had last seen any of her...she hesitated to call them such...friends. She was a wandering soul and didn't cast her lot in Cosmos's camp or Chaos's. She was a wild card. That was what she chose to call herself. The chimera crested a hill and looked down. Her violet eyes zeroed in on a group of manikins chasing none other than Bartz. "What's he doing all the way up here?" she wondered as she watched the Mimic fleeing his enemies.

Sighing in exasperation that she had to go to his rescue when he was perfectly capable of fighting himself, Phoenix reared and charged down the hill. It didn't take long for her to overshoot the manikins pursuing Bartz and she reached him. "Bartz!" she called, matching his speed. The young man saw her and, in spite of the situation he was in, flashed her a goofy grin. "Yo, Phoenix! Fine day to get chased by manikins, eh?" he asked. Phoenix would've rolled her eyes if a manikin of Kuja hadn't gotten too close and resulted in her kicking out with her hind legs to shatter the thing. Bartz was as much a free spirit as she was. This was how he always was. Looking over her shoulder, Phoenix saw the horde following them was gaining a little. Seemed she was going to have to break her own code.

"Get on!" she commanded, lashing against a manikin of Firion. Bartz looked over at her, knowing full well the creature wasn't a fan of being touched, much less being ridden. While intelligent, Phoenix had proven time and again that she was a wild animal. If she was inviting him to ride her, then she thought that it was necessary to get them both of the pickle he landed himself in. He didn't have a choice so Bartz nodded, signaling Phoenix to get as close as she could. When she did, Bartz took hold of her right curling horn with his right hand. With some fancy footwork and a twist of his body in front of her, the Mime managed to get onto the creature's back. "Hang on!" she warned. Bartz took hold of her cropped mane as she picked up speed.

"Bartz, I'm going to circle around and we'll attack together! Watch the tail!" Phoenix shouted above the wind. Bartz nodded and called Cloud's Buster Sword to his hand. The creature then began to turn herself around. The horde followed by closing the distance as she did. Bartz sliced one that got close while Phoenix's tail snapped and felled another. "Hold it steady!" he instructed. He crouched on Phoenix's back and summoned Zidane's Mage Mashers. Combining them into the Ogre sword, the Mime sliced through a few manikins. When the horde was thinned enough, Phoenix charged off, leaving the rest behind.

After some time, the chimera slowed to a stop. Bartz got off and collapsed to the ground. "Whew. What a rush." he said. Phoenix was breathing heavily but she shook her head anyway to get a kink out. "Never again." she said. Her violet eyes looked around and she sighed at seeing they were alone. "Tell me about it. You were hard to ride because of those scales." Bartz said. Phoenix said nothing in return as she slowly lied down. The two acquaintances took the time to catch their breath. "So, Bartz. What are you doing all the way over here? What's the story?" she asked, swinging her head slowly over to look at him. "Long story but here it goes." he replied. He proceeded to tell her about the race he and Zidane were doing to see who could get their crystal first. They ran into a fake crystal that was a trap laid by their enemies. It had been meant for Zidane but Bartz had fallen into it instead, leading him to be teleported into enemy territory. He was now trying to find his way back.

The story left a slightly annoyed feeling in Phoenix's gut and she gave a long-winded sigh. "Only you, Bartz. Sometimes I wonder if Cosmos chose wrong in bringing you here." she said. Bartz wasn't flustered. He had been beating himself up over it inside but like everything else, he just kept trucking. "Sometimes I wonder about that but still, nothing compares to the friends I've made since coming here." he said. He looked over at Phoenix who was looking at the sky. "Hey, Phoenix, would you say you have friends here?" he asked. The chimera shifted in a way that passed as a shrug. "Sometimes...I don't know if I do. While I respect you all and that Cosmos has shown me great kindness, I feel like I'm just being tossed around by this world we're in. I'm not on your side but I'm not on Chaos's side either. I'm not sure where I really stand with some of you." she replied.

"Do tell." said Bartz. "I don't know, Bartz. Really the only one I feel most at ease with is Cecil and that's because he shows me respect unfailingly. The Warrior and Squall tolerate me at best, Terra's somewhat afraid of me, Cloud's indifferent, Zidane is pretty chivalrous but that's because he's seen my human form, the Onion Knight tends to think me beneath him in intellect but I let it slide because he's a child compared to me, and Tidus is too goofy to take me seriously. Firion is somewhat bashful around me because, like Zidane, he's seen me as a human. All in all, I feel like I'm not really welcome because only three of you really show me anything good." she explained.

"But that's what's awesome about us. I'm sure that if you joined us, you'd feel like one of us in no time. Personally, I think you're a pretty cool girl. You've helped us out of a few jams in the past and Cosmos certainly trusts you not to get tangled with Chaos's goons. For what it's worth, I think it'd better if you joined us officially so we don't run the chance of you getting ambushed and forced onto Chaos's side." Bartz said. Phoenix, having rested enough, got to her hooves and shook her body out. "They'd have to try very hard to catch me off guard. The only one I foresee coming up with that kind of plot would be the Emperor and heaven knows he's tried several times to recruit me. To be perfectly honest, I have an ally on their side. I won't say who it is but he's done all in his power, and at risk of exposure, to dissuade the Emperor from further attempts to contain me long enough to be turned." she explained.

"You have an ally of a Chaos Warrior? Are you sure you can trust him?" asked Bartz. "That's part of the reason I'm hesitant to join your side officially. And yes, I do trust him. I'm able to sense the intentions of others far better than humans can, on account that my instincts are more fine-tuned than yours are. Unless he's very good at playing the part of an ally, I have no reason not to trust him enough to keep the Emperor off my back." Phoenix said. She scratched an itch by her ear with her hind hoof. "Does Cosmos know?" asked Bartz. "No and I'd rather keep it that way for the time being. She doesn't need to know about my ally. It's best I remain a wandering soul for the duration of my stay here in this world. Perhaps that was my purpose all along." she replied.

"So, do you want to come with me while I find my way back to Zidane?" asked Bartz. "I better act as your rear guard while you go on your way. Me being this far into enemy territory will not go unnoticed by the Emperor. I don't like being here but right now, I can best serve as a decoy to keep him off your tail." said the creature. "I don't know about this, Phoenix." said the Mime. "Trust me on this, from one wandering soul to another. Your best chance of making it back to Zidane on the southern continent is for us to go our own ways. I can draw off your pursuers and keep them busy. I'll be alright. Trust me." she said. Bartz looked ready to argue but deciding it was really the only way, nodded in agreement. "All right, Phoenix. We'll do it your way. But promise me one thing." said Bartz.

"What is it?" she asked. "That we'll meet up again at Order's Sanctuary soon. I may not show it often but I do worry about my friends. I don't know where I stand with you but I think you're a friend." he said. Phoenix was touched by his words and she smiled in her strange equine way. "Thank you, Bartz. That means a lot. I can't promise anything but I will try my hardest to make it back." she said. "That's a deal." said Bartz said. He pat her on the neck and with a wave, started running off. Phoenix watched him go before turning her head to the left. "Okay then, Emperor. If you are aware of my presence here, it's your move. I am a wandering soul, bound to no side of this conflict. If getting me to join your side is your plan, take your best shot." she said to herself. With a challenging call, the chimera reared to the left and ran.


	17. Rhymes on a Dime

Phoenix wandered in a daze. She didn't know how she ended up where she was, only that she wasn't supposed to be there. All she remembered was falling through a gateway she had stumbled upon after running from an ambush. The place looked like Order's Sanctuary but the feel was off. She came to a halt when she heard little feet following her. She looked down to see a little humanoid creature about three feet tall and long elven-like ears. Phoenix knew better than to underestimate the creature. She could sense great and terrible power held in that small body. The creature, Shantotto, walked a few paces ahead, stopped, and put her hands on her hips. She turned to look at Phoenix, walking a few paces back her way, and repeated her hands-on-hips motion.

"Why, hello! And oh...goodbye." she greeted. Phoenix tilted her head, confused by the greeting. "Where am I?" she asked. "This is where scholars can further enjoy the pursuit of knowledge in peace as a reward. It is not a place where plebeians like you should enter of your own accord." replied Shantotto. The chimera automatically filed her away in the dangerous but annoying section of her mind. Shantotto came off as high and mighty, something Phoenix could never abide. "Do you know how I can get out of here? I'm kind of stuck and don't know the way out." she said with scowl. "Oh there's not need to pout. You say that you're trapped and know not the way out?" came the annoying echo. "That's what I said." Phoenix said, keeping a hold on her temper. She didn't have time for this.

Shantotto turned and started walking away. "You can curl up and die here- or, make it a tad further and I may lend you my ear." she said. She vanished from sight, leaving the chimera stunned at her cheek. "Figures I get trapped here and the only one who can help is a little imp who rhymes on a dime and is generally an all around annoyance." Phoenix thought sourly. With nothing to lose and everything to gain, she went off in that direction.

It wasn't easy. Phoenix found herself ambushed by powerful manikins and she was left with no choice but to fight her way out. There were four such powerful manikins but they fell to Phoenix's stinger all the same. "What a hassle." she thought. She looked around and saw Shantotto nearby. The Tarutaru marked something in a notebook before closing the distance again. "How resourceful we are! Never did I believe a loser like you would make it this far! But you must prove you will not cower before I put any faith in your loser power." she said. Phoenix's ears pinned back. Did this mage have no shame? "Loser, am I? You better watch it." she thought. She wasn't about to dignify any of those jabs with a response. Phoenix had her share of pride. Shantotto vanished again and the chimera clipped a hoof on the ground before heading that way.

After a bit, she was attacked by more manikins. Again, Shanotto watched and marked things in her notebook. When the last enemy fell, the Tarutaru mage looked over her notes. "Ohoho! This one's quite skilled. And be of some use before getting herself killed." she was heard saying before vanishing once more. Phoenix's ear twitched at that. "Either she has little faith in me or she's that high on herself. What an irritation." she thought as she again started on her way.

It didn't take long before she found herself facing even more manikins. Shantotto appeared nearby, notebook in hand. "Very well, I've seen enough. I've a job for which I believe you've got the right stuff." she said. Phoenix looked down at her. "Ask someone your own size." she thought. The mage kept trucking ahead. "That illusion of choice was a mere formality. Your task has already been decided, you see. Now do you recall those automatons in the past?" the Tarutaru asked the chimera directly. Phoenix tilted her head to reply in the positive. "Well, they're wreaking havoc here and I need you to take care of them fast!" Shantotto said before vanishing again. The chimera sighed before charging forth to battle.

After the battle, the Tarutaru reappeared and made a new note in her book. "Ohohohoho! Simply stupendous!" she laughed as she put her notebook away. "Wonderful. It seems you've put a great deal of those beasts to rest." she added, before muttering something under her breath. Phoenix didn't catch that but she didn't care. It was probably an insult of some sort. "Oh! Why are you just standing around there like you've won? Your work here is far from done." said Shantotto before vanishing. "She acts like this is a game or test. I don't know what she's thinking but at my expense, she surely will jest." the chimera thought, noting that the mage's rhyming habit was rubbing off on her a little.

After the next wave, Shantotto was caught musing. Phoenix approached and snorted. "Ahem! Just some personal musings. Carry on then!" she said before vanishing. The chimera took a deep breath, wondering how much longer she had to keep fighting manikins. She moved forward for a little bit and found herself nearing an imitation of Cosmos's throne. Standing between her and Shantotto was the last wave of manikins. Phoenix's stony face belied the relief she had. If she could get past them, then she'd be home free...hopefully. If Shantotto intended to trap her there, she had another thing coming.

"Your disposal of the pests was really quite swift. When I find the time, I'll be sure them up within the Interdimensional Rift. By the way, while I would've preferred a fellow Taru, beggars can't be choosers. I must admit, you did well...that is, for a loser. Now, come a bit closer before I become bored and let me present you with a little reward." the mage called over. Phoenix's patience was running short but losing her temper was likely to hurt her case so she channeled her aggression into fighting the last wave. That "reward" better be a way out of this place.

After the last one finally fell, the chimera stood panting. "And off goes the last one, back into the Rift. Well now, was there anything left?" she heard Shantotto mutter to herself as she wrote a new note in her book. Phoenix shook her body, stretched her tail, and headed to the throne. "A fairly decent job, even with all the fuss, I hereby score you a solid B-." said the mage. "Shouldn't that be an A+?" Phoenix thought, dryly noting this was the only time the little annoyance didn't rhyme. "And now for your promised reward, a special private lesson at a price you can afford. And by special, I mean very much so. You would cry tears of joy! Ohohohoho!" the Tarutaru mage laughed. "Is she serious?" Phoenix wondered. She sighed, knowing she had one last fight to go through. Perhaps beating the annoyance would yield a way out.

Phoenix's initial instincts about Shantotto proved true. The little mage was a powerhouse in magical ability. She had the chimera on the run mostly until Phoenix figured out that when casting a spell, the Tarutaru was left wide open if the spells missed. So with that in mind, the chimera began to methodically employ a Wounded Gazelle Gambit to draw Shanotto's fire, only to dodge and strike when she was vulnerable. The cat-and-mouse game continued until, at last, Phoenix struck Shantotto down. The mage picked herself up, brushed herself off, and stood on the throne. "Not too bad...for someone who could barely handle my powerful magic. A little bit of work and maybe your days as a total loser won't be so tragic. But enough of the pleasantries...I've more pressing matters at hand." she said, still as pompous as ever.

She got off the throne and approached as she continued. "A date with a lad named Chas...or was it one of his lackeys- Gabri...Gabro...Gabrand?" she tried to remember. Shantotto walked past Phoenix who watched her, curiosity replacing annoyance. "Some brute with armor covering his chest has challenged me to a duel- a bloodfest! It's been too long since the last war I won. I can tell you right now, it will be fun." the mage said, laughing. "I pity the fool who thought to challenge this pompous maroon to a duel." the chimera thought, noting again her internal use of rhyme. The faster she got away from Shantotto, the faster she could speak like a normal being. Still, she felt sincere pity for the mage's next opponent.

The mage herself turned back to face Phoenix. "Oh, and by the way, keep your eye out for the mysterious cavernous maws. You don't know where you'll end up after getting trapped in one's jaws! Or perhaps on the matter of how your arrived here, we've finally found the cause?" she inquired. "Cavernous maws? Is that how I got here? I thought I was chased in here by manikins through a gateway...unless the gateway itself was the cavernous maws this one speaks of." the chimera thought. Shantotto turned and started off for her next challenge. "Now, don't forget all that you've learned. And on that note, class is adjourned!" she said. She vanished for the last time, leaving the chimera alone at the throne. "Thought she'd never leave." Phoenix said aloud. She turned in place, trying to find an exit. "Now, how to go about getting out of this place." she thought. A portal of light opened and the familiar feel of the world she had left filtered through. "That will do." Phoenix said. Her hooves splashing in the shallow water, the chimera walked through the portal, hoping to rejoin her friends.


	18. Hell's Watchdog

_Here's the second piece of the challenge where Phoenix meets with a Chaos Warrior. Like Shantotto last chapter, this one also follows the bonus storyline from the games, this time with Judge Magister Gabranth, one of two favorite characters in Final Fantasy 12 (the other being his twin brother Basch)._

* * *

Phoenix stood in yet another dimension separate from World B. It carried the appearance of the Land of Discord. Fire, heat, the whole schpeel. A far cry from the land of snow she had been in before falling into a trap. "Who are you?" came a man's voice from behind. Phoenix turned her head to see a man covered in armor, his face hidden from view behind a helmet with a face plate. In his hand were two swords joined at the pommel. "Hmph. Just another stray being played with by the gods." the man said. He slowly approached the chimera, whose tail rose to half-mast in warning that she wasn't helpless. "No matter. Choose the path you wish to take." said the man, walking past. "All paths lead to the same end anyway. You keep fighting...and die like a dog." he finished, walking off.

Phoenix watched, remembering the last time she had been in this situation. Her guide had been...aggravating to say the least. How would this human act and what was his purpose? The man, Gabranth, paused for a moment and looked back. His body language showed he was wondering what was she waiting for. Phoenix silently followed. Gabranth led her to an area with a group of manikins. Phoenix hung her head. Another gauntlet to run before she got out. Oh joy. Still, she had no choice. While her guide watched, the chimera jumped into the fight. She shook hear head as she felled the last one. "What did you do to end up here? Hmph. Do you even know where you are?" asked Gabranth as he walked on ahead. "Of course not." Phoenix thought, not really wanting to speak aloud. "We are disconnected from where the gods fight over the fate of the world. We are in a Hell where broken warriors fight empty battles. Those who overcome the trials here are summoned back to the battle of the gods. But going back only means more fighting. What could be more pointless? We are shackled to endless conflict. You should surrender to your fate." he explained as they walked on.

"I will not be trapped here for eternity. I will find a way out. This man is my best chance. While he's no different than Shantotto, he seems more...sad. I must persevere." Phoenix thought as she followed him. They reached the next area where another group of manikins awaited. Wordlessly, the chimera threw herself into battle, knowing Gabranth was watching her every move. When she finished, she turned to look at him. "Still not giving in?" he asked. He sounded almost impressed but regardless, the two carried on through the hellish place. "I was robbed of everything. My brothers in arms, the pride I was to defend. You should be the same...wandering this wasteland after having lost everything. Why have you not lost yourself yet? For what do you keep struggling!?" Gabranth wondered aloud.

"I do have some promises to keep. Don't put me on your level either. I haven't lost hope yet." Phoenix thought. She'd never give voice to them though. Her guide gave off an aura of darkness that seemed easy to fan into a fire. She wisely chose to keep her words to herself and just let the man lead her on. She went through the next group of manikins with his words on her mind. What was it about this man that made her pity him? He had the feel of a Chaos Warrior but the feeling was so old, she came to the conclusion that he had outlived his usefulness long before she had been ensnared into the war of the gods. "Do you long to return to the battlefield of the gods? To keep fighting evermore?" Gabranth asked as they carried on.

When they reached the next area, Phoenix and Gabranth paused. "Let me tell you about a hound I knew. The gods bid the cur to face a certain mage. He fought without hesitation or restraint. As the struggle continued, the hound swelled with pride-this was what he had lived for. But to the gods, the hound's pride and the future it brought meant less than nothing. The gods filled the world with disorder. Then the wyrm sent all life to the Void. The hound was cast aside like a broken toy. Thus Judge Gabranth was sent to this Hell. That is what comes of standing against the gods. But fight, if you still desire it." he told his own story.

Phoenix's pity was locked in with that tale. It also confirmed what she suspected: that Gabranth had been cast aside long before she was ensnared...or, given the nature of World B, she probably had fought him at one point and just didn't remember. "What a poor, unfortunate soul." she thought. Taking a deep breath, and under Gabranth's watchful eye, did battle with the manikins. She was getting tired but she had to keep going. She would prove to Gabranth that life was worth living, good or bad. When the last manikin went down, she heard the Judge approach. "I see you have no hesitation." he said, again leading her onward. "You would fight the gods again. The world you left must hold much meaning to you." he noted.

"Not really. I have friends to get back to. But that world is not my home. I've been the plaything of both you and the mage. I just want out." Phoenix thought as they reached the next area. At the end was the imitation of Chaos's throne. Gabranth vanished from view and reappeared there, waiting. "If memory serves me right, I'll likely have to fight him last. I must pace myself." Phoenix thought. Getting some kinks out of her body and stretching out, the chimera threw herself into the fray with a ferocity she never knew she had. She didn't know why she felt so compelled to prove to her guide that it didn't have to be this way. When she was done, she was near the throne. "Hmph. I understand you clearly now." said Gabranth. Phoenix took a few deep breaths before walking up the stairs to meet him.

She reached the top to see his back to her. "Very well. I am the Judge Magister." he said. He turned to face her and Phoenix thought she saw his eyes through his face plate. "As Hell's watchdog, I shall judge whether or not your life is worth living!" he challenged. His pulled his joined swords apart and the smaller one was held in a back hold. "I understand." Phoenix thought, raising her tail to full mast. With that the fight began. Gabranth was a formidable fighter. Phoenix's previous strategy, the Wounded Gazelle Gambit, would not work this time. Gabranth was purely a physical fighter. It was better this way. Phoenix felt a kinship with this man that she couldn't explain. The battle carried on for some time before the two fighters found themselves on opposite sides, Phoenix in front of the throne and Gabranth near the stairs.

"This is the end." the chimera thought. She and the Judge charged and hit each other simultaneously. They came to a stop where the other had been. The last clash was a draw. Phoenix breathed heavily and stood up straight. "Go. Straight ahead is the exit...or rather the entrance to the battlefield." said Gabranth. The chimera snorted to let him know she heard. "You know this and still you would leave? Then allow me to give you one last word. What must be defended is inevitably lost. You will know despair and emptiness." he said. Phoenix looked down but not back. "But remember, surrender to despair and you will be no more than a pathetic dog." said the Judge.

The chimera heard him begin to walk away. "Never cast away hope and live on with pride. Don't ever become like me." was the last she heard. His footsteps faded into nothingness and Phoenix looked back. The Judge was gone. "Wise words. Pity you couldn't heed them yourself." she said aloud. She turned back and slowly headed down the stairs where the portal back appeared. Before she went through, Phoenix looked back up towards the throne. "Cosmos, if its possible, find that Warrior and send him home. Get him out of this Hell." she thought. She stepped into the light and left that place behind.


	19. Entrapment

Prishe was wandering around, exploring, when she felt something up ahead. "What is that I'm sensing? It's not one of Chaos's chumps but not one of Cosmos's either. This feels different." the Elvaan thought. She headed in the direction of the presence and peered around a rock. "The hell?" she said. Floating a good two feet from the ground, with blue electricity crackling around it, was a strange otherworldly creature. It appeared as if it were in mid-jump but its head was down. Prishe had never seen anything like it. The electrical static got more intense as the Elvaan drew closer. It soon took the shape of a dragon's head which audibly roared and a thunder crash sounded off. The creature was lowered to the ground, its legs folding under it before it tipped onto its side. Static bolts flickered once in a while.

Prishe took the time to get a closer look. The creature was equine in body but it had scales on its back, shoulders, and thighs. Its tail was that of a scorpion and its head was adorned by three horns, a straight horn and a pair of curling ones. Silver fur covered everything not protected by scales. The creature stirred, surprising Prishe who jumped back a little. Pulling itself to an upright position, it took notice of the Elvaan and looked at her out of surprisingly intelligent violet eyes. "What...are you? Ca you talk? Do you have a name?" asked Prishe. The animal slowly blinked not saying a word. Instead, it pulled itself to its silver hooves and shook its head, as if getting a kink out. It then slowly looked around, as if it didn't know where it was.

"Maybe I should take this thing to Cosmos and see what she says. I can't just leave it here where Chaos might get it. It seems harmless enough but that tail could be trouble later." Prishe thought. Her mind made up, she got closer to the animal whose head slowly swung back to look down at her. "Come with me. There's someone you should meet." she said. She walked backwards, holding her hand out. Taking it as a signal to follow, the animal slowly followed the Elvaan. Its hooves clip clopped on the ground, a steady rhythm that made Prishe smile as she turned to walk normally. It wasn't long before the two passed into Order's Sanctuary. Up ahead was a woman in white and long, golden hair. She was seated on a throne. "Hey, Cosmos! Look what I found!" Prishe called as the two drew closer.

Cosmos looked up and her pale blue eyes widened at the sight of the creature following the Elvaan girl. "What is it, Prishe? I've never seen such a strange creature like this before." said Cosmos. "Hell if I know. I was just exploring again when I ran across it floating in the air, surrounded by blue electricity. The odd thing is that the electricity shifted into the shape of a dragon's head and gave a very dragonish roar. Now that I'm thinking about it, it felt like magic. The creature came to after that and I decided to bring it home." Prishe explained. Cosmos studied the creature, noting the intelligent eyes...almost like a human's. Getting up from her throne, the goddess of harmony descended to take a closer look. The animal didn't move, merely watched as the goddess drew closer. Raising her hands, Cosmos took its head in her hands and looked it deep in the eyes. "You're right, Prishe. I sense great magic in her." she said. "Her?" Prishe asked, since before she couldn't really be sure.

"Yes. This creature is female. Aside from the obvious, her spirit is undeniably feminine." replied the goddess. Lowering her hand, Cosmos went back to sit on her throne. "Where did you come from, strange creature? What brought you here?" she asked. The mare, as it turned out, finally made a very human expression with her face. It was confusion. She looked down before looking around. "I...remember..." she said, surprising Prishe with her ability to speak. "What the hell! How cool is that?" she said, getting excited. She took hold of the animal's curling horns and pulled her head down. The creature looked startled. "I didn't know you could talk!" she said. The creature jerked back, nearly taking Prishe off her feet. "Easy. She won't hurt you." said Cosmos, soothingly. The Elvaan let go and backed off, sheepishly rubbing her head.

"Let's try this again. What do you remember?" asked Cosmos. The creature, getting over Prishe's getting in her face, closed her violet eyes. What was she forgetting? For the life of her, nothing came to mind. It was as if her memory had been scoured clean. Or...was there ever anything there to begin with? Then, little bits and pieces made themselves known. Nothing substantial but it comforted her all the same. Then a name came to her. "Phoenix." she said. "Phoenix? Is that your name?" asked Prishe. The creature looked at her and slowly nodded. "What else do you remember?" Cosmos asked. Phoenix looked back at her before looking to the sky. "I remember...a Road. I was...walking that Road...through darkness. After that...nothing. I...woke up here." she replied.

Prishe and Cosmos looked at each other. "So what do we do with her?" the Elvaan asked as Phoenix took a couple uneasy steps away. The goddess hummed in thought. Such a thing had never happened before but on the other hand, this wasn't the first time Prishe had brought something strange home with her either. Cosmos's mind wandered to the man she had brought to the Sanctuary not long ago. The goddess had realized what he was but in the end, brought him over to her side as a warrior. Phoenix was a slightly different story. Such a beast had never walked this world before and from the sounds of things, it seemed like she had been ensnared while walking the Rift and pulled into this world. As it stood, there was nothing Cosmos could do to free her.

"Phoenix." she called. The creature looked back over at her before walking back. "I'm afraid there is nothing I can do to restore your memory. However, if you were to join us, there could be a chance for you to find your Road again. I sense magic in you and that magic could help aid us in the fight against Chaos, god of discord." she explained. Phoenix looked from her to Prishe but she then closed her eyes. "I cannot. I feel...something deep inside telling me that this is a world where I do not belong and if I were fight, I may never get out again." she said.

"She's certainly more coherent than he was, right, Cosmos?" Prishe asked, putting her hands behind her head. Cosmos tilted her head at Phoenix's reasoning. "What do you mean?" she asked. Phoenix opened her eyes to look at her again. "Something in my heart...commands me to find my Road again. I don't know why but I believe there is someone out there who is waiting for me. I can't get involved. I fear it would put an end to me. I have to find out who I am, where I came from, and who it is that is waiting for me. Please...let me journey and find my answers." she replied. Cosmos internalized the creature's words before smiling gently. She nodded before turning to Prishe. "Guide her out of Order's Sanctuary and set her on course." she said.

The Elvaan nodded before joining Phoenix. The creature and the goddess regarded each other. "Remember, Phoenix. If you should find yourself in trouble or in need of rest, you are always welcome here. I will let my warriors know that you are not an enemy so if you should cross paths, you need not fear them. Prishe will guide you out and she will tell you what you must know in order to survive in this world." Cosmos said. Phoenix bowed her head respectfully and followed after the Elvaan as she started to walk away. As they went on their way, Prishe looked up at the creature. "So, why exactly aren't you going to join us?" she asked. "I believe I already explained that to Cosmos. I feel that fighting a war I know nothing about isn't going to help me escape." Phoenix replied.

"Can't argue with that, I guess. I kind of like you. You look strong, you look weird in a good way, and you seem nice." she said. Phoenix would've cocked an eyebrow if she had been human. "So what is your role in all this?" she asked. Prishe grinned as she started to walk backwards, her hands behind her back. "I'm one of the last lines of defense for Cosmos alone with Doctor Shantotto. Between you and me, I'm kind of glad I'm getting you out of here. The Doc would've wanted to experiment and test theories on you. As far as we know, you weren't exactly called here." the Elvaan replied. The word 'experiment' nearly caused Phoenix to trip up but she didn't know why she felt that way.

The two made it out and Phoenix looked out at the world. "You're pretty much free to go anywhere. However, the continent to the north is the Land of Discord so avoid it if you don't desire to battle. I should warn you though that you may be dragged into fights regardless, especially if the Chaos goons catch wind of your existence. I hope you're prepared for that." Prishe said. Phoenix mentally sighed. However, she was prepared for whatever came her way. She looked down at the Elvaan. "Cosmos said you would explain the nature of this world to me. While I walk, how about you do that?" she asked. "Sure thing." Prishe said. The two started walking again and Phoenix was filled in on the goings-on of this strange world she was trapped in.


	20. Familiarity

Phoenix walked across the field near Order's Sanctuary. Things were quiet for now where the Chaos Warriors and the manikins were concerned. Pausing, she lowered her head to the grass and started grazing. The grass in this world wasn't that tasty but it was better than starving and her options were limited. As she grazed, her mind was constantly trying to fill the holes in her memory. Nothing was forth coming aside from the fuzzy image of what could only be a blue dragon. Her mind turned to a young man with blond, spiky hair. The few times the Cosmos Warriors were in the same area and Phoenix was present, the young man didn't attempt to hide the fact he was studying her closely. She had to wonder why.

Her question was about to be answered because she heard someone approaching in her blind spot. She raised her head and looked back to see the young man. "You know, Cloud, it's not a good idea for you to approach me in my blind spot back there. I could easily do some damage with this tail of mine." she said. Phoenix wasn't exaggerating. With the body of a horse, the tail of a scorpion, and a set of three horns on her head, she was a chimera of considerable strength and with a talent for using her tail the way a scorpion could. Her innate magic allowed her tail to stretch beyond the limits of its five segments. "Sorry. I thought I was approaching at an angle you could see." he said. Phoenix shook her head before turning herself around to face him. "Anyway, I'm glad you came. I have a question for you." she said.

"What is it?" asked Cloud. "I'm not blind to the fact that you've been watching me whenever Cosmos calls for us. Why is that?" Phoenix asked. Cloud looked away, clearly trying to formulate his answer. "You remind me of someone." he replied. The young man was one of few words but according to a couple of his friends, he was getting to be a bit more chatty of late. Even Sephiroth had said so during a chance encounter Phoenix had with him. The silver-haired man had let her walk away unharmed as he had made it clear Cloud was the only one he was after. Phoenix had never openly opposed him or try to fight him the way Firion had and the only one on that side who showed any interest in the chimera was the Emperor, purely because she was an anomaly he sought to control.

Getting back to the conversation at hand, Phoenix's violet eyes scrutinized Cloud. How could something like her remind him of someone from his homeworld? "How so?" she asked. "I don't know for sure. It's just...there's something about you that seems familiar. I know the next question you have is the question of who I'm thinking about whenever I look at you. All I know for sure is that this person is a woman." he replied. Phoenix hummed before letting herself come to rest on the grass, folding her legs under her as she continued to scrutinize him. "How about starting off by telling me what comes to mind when you look at me." she said.

Cloud took her cue and sat down cross-legged in front of her. "She was...different. Personality-wise, you and I are alike. We both generally keep to ourselves but I've also seen how you interact with the others. The kid had a tendency to insult you without meaning to, yet you seem to take it in stride like you've heard it all before. You've even opened up to the point where you actually took a playful jab at his expense and it actually made him respect you. This person you remind me of was the same. My memories are still fuzzy but I can barely recall a time where she had a laugh at my expense but instead of getting annoyed by it, I found myself wanting to open up more to her. Even though you tend to walk a solitary road like Squall, you care about us all and you're always there with a listening ear whenever we need it. Terra told me about a time where you found her sitting by a lake when she and the kid were separated. She admitted to you what she would later admit to me when we found each other. She was afraid of her powers and you provided a sympathetic ear." he explained.

He looked up at the overcast sky. "This woman I can't remember was like that, too. You seem to be someone those of us who are here can open up to about anything that troubles us. Even the Warrior of Light respects you. You've called yourself an abomination but that doesn't seem to stop you from doing your best for others." he mused. Phoenix found herself both touched and flattered. Cloud, in his own way, had given her some hefty praise and apparently she shared some traits with a woman he respected, maybe even loved, from his homeworld. "Is there something weighing on your mind right now, Cloud? You're not one to dish out this kind of praise if there wasn't something behind it." the chimera asked. He brought his blue eyes down to meet her violets. "Only that I feel ashamed I can't remember more about her. I can't even remember her name, what she looked like, or what she was to me back home. I do remember that her eyes were very kind. Your eyes speak volumes of your own loneliness. They also speak of some terrible suffering you've had in your own past but they are also kind. Her eyes also had loneliness and sadness in them, as well as some past suffering. Not to the extent of your own but it was there." he replied.

Phoenix had to agree with him there. When she was ensnared by this world, her memories suffered the same fate as the twenty people also trapped here. They were scoured away and she couldn't remember exactly how long she had been trapped in this place. All Phoenix had to go on was her name, the image of a sky blue serpentine dragon, her ability to shift into a human form at will, and some manner of sorcery that manifested as sky blue flames in the shape of that dragon whenever she was in danger she couldn't handle alone. She couldn't remember when the spell first activated, only that it wasn't something she could conjure of her own will. In fact, the spell was the reason the Emperor had his eye on her. She wasn't officially on Cosmos's side but she wasn't on Chaos's either. She was more of a neutral force. As for the suffering Cloud noted in her eyes, she wished she knew how she had suffered before getting trapped here.

"Is there anything I can do for you, Cloud? You're lonely, too, and while you've opened up to Terra and the child, you still tend to hold everyone at a distance. Is there something you're afraid of?" Phoenix asked. Cloud sighed before getting to his feet. He turned his back. "I think...there's a small part of me that's afraid of my friends getting hurt if I get too close. Whenever I look at you and think about that woman, there's a part of me that just aches in fear and sadness. I can't help but feel that she somehow got hurt because of me. I keep people at a distance out of some desire to keep them safe. The thing that pisses me off most is that I don't how real this fear is or if it's something Sephiroth's been putting in my head with his damnable habit of making me question things. He keeps trying to convince me I'm just a puppet but everything I do, I do of my own will." he said.

Phoenix got to her hooves and came to stand at his side. "Sephiroth may be right to a certain extent, if I can play the devil's advocate without you taking that giant sword to my neck. Cosmos has never given me much of a reason to think she's some puppet master but given what she told us about this war we're in, there has to be someone above both her and Chaos pulling the strings. Cosmos's power is tied to holding the world together but somehow I think if she were some all-powerful goddess, she wouldn't be depending on this gambit of hers. Having you and your friends collect the crystals just to send you home seems like a lot of unneeded work if she could spare a little bit of power just to end it now and set us free to return home. I think she knows more than she lets on and I believe there is someone else who is stringing us all along, including you." she said.

She and Cloud looked at each other. "This is just a thought, though. I wouldn't take it as some great gospel." she then added. The young man mulled over what she said as Phoenix let her hooves carry her a little ways ahead of him. "Don't be discouraged, Cloud. These vague memories you have, the feeling of familiarity you have when you look at me...let them keep you grounded and you'll find you have nothing to fear. Look at them as a promise you'll see this woman again and when you do, things will work out." she said. "But how do I know this woman is still alive, much less waiting for me to come home?" Cloud asked. Phoenix looked back at him over her shoulder. "You don't. However, hope knows no law or boundary. Whether or not she's waiting for you or even if we'll ever escape this place is for Fate to decide. All you can do is keep moving forward with your friends." she said.

Cloud internalized that for a moment before giving her the barest of smiles. "I was right in thinking you're like her, Phoenix. Thank you." he said. Phoenix gave him an equine smile before the two parted ways. "And I hope I'll learn who the dragon of my memories is. Whenever I think of him, my heart aches and I don't know why. It was the same for you, Cloud. You see someone else standing in my place and it causes you some confusion. Just keep to your path, as I will, and hopefully we'll get the answers we're looking for." she thought as she headed off on her own. She wondered who she'd encounter next.


	21. Threat of Annihilation 013

The Warrior of Light and Phoenix approached the rest of their friends in Order's Sanctuary. The ten warriors had at last obtained their crystals and were prepared to present them to Cosmos. Phoenix was the only one of their number without a crystal but the few memories she did have told her the reason why. It changed nothing in the end. All Phoenix desired was to find her Road and leave this world behind. Though...she would greatly miss her dear friends when the time came for them to go home. As she stood separated from the group, she considered each of them in turn so she could commit to memory the humans she would leave behind. Happy-go-lucky Tidus, sneaky Zidane, aloof Squall, serious Cloud, delicately powerful Terra, fun-loving Bartz, chivalrous Cecil, knowledgeable Onion Knight, resolute Firion, and the paragon Warrior of Light. Such unlikely friends and comrades and yet, perfectly meshed...and they counted her among them. Her, an unnatural entity whose only reason for being in this world was to be the wild card. Sought out by the Emperor as a tool of war and guided by Golbez in her desire to remain free of any real ties to either side. It was by choice that she interacted with and bonded with the Cosmos Ten. As she stood quietly pondering them, Firion looked over at her and wordlessly motioned for her to join them. Smiling, Phoenix did so and allowed several of the warriors to run their hands on her neck and body. It was a sign of trust and a high honor, since the chimera really hated being touched. All were confident she'd escape despite not having a crystal.

When they were prepared, the Warrior led the way to Cosmos's throne. The goddess of harmony stood as they approached. The Warrior pulled out his blue crystal. "Let's end this fight, here and now." he said. The others exchanged looks of excitement between them and Firion came to stand at Phoenix's side. The two had cultivated a bond over vague, shared memories from a past cycle that left them both with the impression that Firion had harbored feelings for her human disguise in the past, though it seemed they were more or less a shadow of what they used to be. As such, the young warrior was one of Phoenix's closest friends. "No...It has already been settled." Cosmos replied, making the creature tilt her head in confusion. The goddess gasped as if in pain and collapsed. Motes of light started floating off her. "Your fate is to fall...into true darkness." she said. The group wasn't given much time to wonder what she meant as the Sanctuary around them started warping a bit. It soon transformed into the Edge of Madness. Everyone got on guard, wondering what was happening.

Phoenix shifted on her hooves, her scorpion tail rising to full mast as if expecting some enemies to pop up. "Cosmos!" Tidus's cry caught her attention. Turning, the group saw the woman in white standing a short distance from them and floating in the sky was none other than Chaos, the god of discord. The four-armed demon laughed, crossing his main pair as he looked down on them all. "Chaos..." Cosmos said, her light blue eyes focused on her opposite number. Tidus moved to defend her but Chaos's red eyes flashed and the warriors, Phoenix included, felt a heavy pressure on them that prevented them from moving. The chimera's ears pinned to her head as she glared at the demon. "For all your wandering, still you end up in purgatory. What a shame, Cosmos." Chaos taunted, flatly. "This is not for you to decide. What they must know is true darkness." the goddess shot back. "What is going on here?" Phoenix grounded out but was ignored by the deities. "Your wish shall be granted... I will extinguish all light!" Chaos said. He waved a hand and a huge pillar of fire emerged from under Cosmos's feet, surrounding her. "Cosmos!" Squall cried out. The shock of what they were witnessing made the other ten stare. Cosmos looked over her shoulder at them, a small smile on her face, before she was consumed by the flames.

The pressure that kept them from acting was lifted but none of them could move from the shock. "The world is unchanging." Chaos mused before turning away, vanishing as he did so. "Powerless beings...Fall into the shadows of despair...and begone." his voice echoed in their minds. The group stood where they were but it quickly became apparent something was happening when motes of light started shedding off them. Even Phoenix wasn't immune, despite her wild card status. "What...what the...!?" Tidus said. Phoenix felt her heart pounding in fear. What was happening? Within a few seconds, the blitzballer fell to his knees and disappeared into light. "Tidus!" Bartz and Zidane cried out. They heard a guttural laugh and they whirled around to see Exdeath standing behind them. Kefka was sitting beside him. "Impossible..." the chimera gasped. She had thought them both destroyed.

"The conflict of the gods has ended. Now you pawns must fade to darkness." the warlock said. "You're getting what you deserve. After all, Cosmos died because of what YOU did!" the harlequin mocked them. "What did you say!?" Zidane demanded, all for naught as he quickly vanished soon after. Everyone, starting with Squall, started vanishing in succession as Phoenix felt her own strength leave her. She fell to her knees with the rest of her body following, her nose to the ground. She could vaguely sense Firion falling beside her. "It's better that you disappear than to know the brutal truth. Trust me." Kefka said. Despite being in her true form, Phoenix felt tears begin to stream from her eyes as she slowly looked up at the two destroyers. Soon it was just her and the Warrior remaining still. "Fear not. I will wait until you are gone before I return the world to the Void." Exdeath followed up. Their laughter followed them both into darkness.

Floating in darkness, as if she had no body anymore, Phoenix's despair threatened to overwhelm her. "I can't see anything. Guys...please...don't leave me alone." she said into the darkness. "There is not even a speck of light. I am in absolute darkness." she heard the Warrior's voice. "Did I really disappear? If all of us are gone, then that world..." Tidus's voice floated to her. "Is this it? Is this the way it all ends?" came Squall's voice. "No...I don't want it to end. I learned from all the battles that we can't just give up! Even in the deepest despair!" came the Onion Knight's proclamation. Then a miracle started to happen. One by one, the ten crystals appeared in the Void along with blue fire forming a soul. Phoenix's sight was returned and she had only a brief glimpse of the crystals and the blue fire surrounding her. Then, just like that, they all found themselves back at Order's Sanctuary. "How can this be?" Phoenix wondered. The crystals flew through the air and went to their respective warrior, as the blue flames surrounding her body slowly dissipated. "Could this be...Cosmos's doing?" Terra asked where she sat on her knees, her red and black crystal in her hands.

They thought back to what Cosmos had said before her demise. "But they said that we were the ones who killed Cosmos." Cecil said. "I think we should find out the truth." Firion put forward. "Why Cosmos had to disappear...If WE have to disappear as well...We've got to get some answers." Bartz agreed. "We're not going let them have their way." Cloud added. They turned to face outside the Sanctuary, knowing the truth lay in the Land of Discord. "How...how was I saved from your fate? I have no crystal..." came Phoenix's voice from where she lay. The group turned to her, only now just realizing that she had a point. Somehow, the creature had managed to revive there without a shred of Cosmos's power. "I think it was that spell that was cast on you before you were pulled into this world." Terra ventured. "How do you figure?" Phoenix asked. "Because when our crystals manifested in the darkness, I could see blue flames as well. Much like the blue flames that your spell manifests as when you're in over your head. Maybe when the spell realized you were in serious danger and activated to keep you from losing yourself in the darkness." the Onion Knight theorized. Phoenix looked down, figuring that was the most logical explanation.

"We should get moving. It is likely we were only given our second wind but who knows how long we'll last without Cosmos." the Warrior said. The ten started moving off before a despaired question came from their chimeric ally. "How could we possibly expect to win? You're talking about going to take on your enemies once more and then we all know where that road will lead us. Straight to Chaos. How can we hope to win against such a demon?" she said, her head down and her nose within an inch of the water. "Phoenix..." Cecil trailed off, unsure what to say. "True, the odds seem stacked against us but we have to end this here and now. We can't just quit." Tidus said as the warriors came over to her. Phoenix looked up at them and Firion dropped down to her eye level. "Come on. You're stronger than this. We did have a little scare before but as long as we have our crystals and you have your spell, we can face anything they throw at us. This time, we'll all go together and none of us will be alone. None of us will disappear." he encouraged the creature. Phoenix looked at her reflection, mulling over his words. She then looked to all her friends. Each of them gave an encouraging smile or nod. "Sorry. I guess I was just...overwhelmed by the near miss. You're right. We have to finish this and we will win." she said.

Firion and the Warrior helped haul Phoenix to her hooves by grasping her curling horns. Steeling her resolve, she started forward and the rest of her friends followed suit. She felt Terra set a hand on her neck and smiled to herself. Despite her aversion to being touched, the chimera needed all the contact she could get. It was apparent to all eleven of them that Phoenix, who knew her own mortality but hadn't feared it before, had been incredibly spooked by their brush with death. So Terra keeping her hand where it rested against her neck was the girl's way of keep Phoenix focused on what was to come. If they hadn't been before, things were about to get serious in a big way. While she had always gone her own way throughout the cycle of battle, Phoenix knew that the Cosmos Ten needed her strength for the battles to come. She had a feeling each would fight their respective enemy one last time and some of her friends would prefer a one-on-one battle to settle things between them and their enemies. For those battles, she would encourage them in her thoughts from the sidelines. As they left the Sanctuary, Phoenix brushed her nose against Firion's arm and the young liegeman smiled before patting her neck.


End file.
